Card Mistress Sakura
by sabrina9
Summary: Eveillé depuis quelques temps, il la cherche, il veut la connaître et savoir pourquoi Clow Read a fait d'elle la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes...
1. Default Chapter

**Card Mistress Sakura**

_By Yuki & Sabrina_  
****

****

**Episode 00 : Tout n'est que le commencement**

_Je déambulais dans les rues ce cette ville inconnue à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie, tout était confus. J'étais vide, j'avais faim et mon appétit était de plus en plus croissant…_

Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année se promenait, sa peau fraîche et rosée l'attirèrent immédiatement, il la suivit discrètement, tapis dans l'ombre de la nuit, ses pas étaient silencieux.

Elle longeait le long des quais lorsqu'elle se sentit épiée, elle se retourna mainte et mainte fois mais ne voyait personne ou rien, juste l'obscurité, pourtant, elle sentait un regard lourd et pesant sur elle, un regard qui ne passe pas inaperçu. Elle secoua la tête en disant que c'était son imagination et voulut reprendre son chemin mais elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme, elle sursauta.

Jeune fille : Vous m'avez fait peur !

Le jeune homme sourit et se noya dans son regard, il l'attrapa par la nuque et avant même qu'elle ne put le repousser, elle le sentit se pencher vers elle, son souffle était aussi glacé que la mort. De ses deux, il la mordit dans le cou, elle voulut hurler mais il posa sa main sur sa bouche, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel et sentit ses forces la quitter. Tandis que la fraîcheur de la nuit lui glaçait les os, lui, il sentait le sang chaud couler dans ses veines.

Un fois son repas terminé, il la relâcha et on ne distinguait plus qu'un corps inerte et sans vie, un cadavre.

Homme : Quel délicieux repas… J'avais presque oublié le goût du sang des demoiselles…

Il entendit soudain des pas très proches qui s'arrêtèrent nets, deux hommes qui passaient par-là virent la morte au pied du jeune homme, il avait encore des gouttes de sang qui coulaient le long de ses lèvres, son teint était très pâle, ses yeux bruns très rouges à ce moment précis et la lune reflétait des mèches argentées à sa longue chevelure noire.

Personne : Hoy ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? demanda-t-il choqué

Le meurtrier ne répondit guère et souriait comme si de rien n'était

Autre personne : On va appeler la police ! menaça-t-il

L'homme les observa longuement et soudain, disparut sous leurs yeux, les deux passants tournèrent la tête à droite et à gauche mais ne le virent pas, il réapparut alors devant eux en une fraction de seconde, posa ses deux mains sur leurs poitrines et leurs arracha le cœur. Les deux hommes tombèrent à terre immédiatement, morts sur le coup, le jeune homme explosa les deux cœurs dans ses mains et se lécha les doigts

Homme : Merci Messieurs pour votre gentillesse, je crois que je vais pouvoir récupérer quelques vêtements…

En effet, il ne portait pas grand chose sur lui, seulement des vieilleries, un pantalon noir et une longue veste en velours verte foncé. Il s'était aperçut que le monde dans lequel il vivait auparavant avait changé. Il déshabilla l'un des hommes et prit une veste noire en cuir, une chemise bordeaux et un pantalon noir qu'avaient laissé les deux cadavres derrière eux.

_Je m'appelle Hamazaki Tatsuya, je suis ce qu'on peut appeler un vampire. Je me suis réveillé depuis peu, avant je sommeillais tranquillement mais…l'appel magique du sorcier Clow Read m'a avertit qu'un nouveau maître venait de naître. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ère sans cesse dans les villes, je veux le rencontrer et cela ne saurais tarder car le maître des cartes de Clow devient de plus en plus puissant et sa magie me guide tout droit vers lui. Mais avant de le voir, il faut que je reprenne des forces même si je dois laisser derrière moi des centaines de morts…Cher nouveau maître des cartes de Clow, tu ne te doutes sûrement pas de ce qui t'attends, sois fort car une fois rencontré…Tout ne saura que le commencement…_

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Card Mistress Sakura _

_By Yuki & Sabrina_

_Coucouuuuuuuu Tout le monde !_

_Voilà voilà, encore un fic ! Je l'adore celui la, il est franchement terrible héhéhéhéhé !_

_Donc un duo avec Yuki qui a fait le gros du travail, le premier épisode de Card Mistress Sakura ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! On a mit un peu de temps à l'écrire car Yuki a fait sa faignante (non je rigole elle était super occupée par les cours en fait)._

_N'oubliez pas de nous écrire ! On veut votre avis !_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt_

_JOYEUX HALLOWEEN_

_Gros bisous_

_Yuki & Sab_

_PS : N'oubliez pas d'allez sur le site http/friendsakura.free.fr/ pour aller découvrir de nouveaux auteurs, de nouvelles histoires et de voter dans le CAF ! TRES IMPORTANT_

**_Episode 01 : Le retour d'Eriol_**

_J'ai toujours pensé que les humains n'étaient que des êtres répugnants, des êtres bien plus cruels et monstrueux que nous, les créatures de la nuit. Les animaux tuent pour se nourrir, les vampires tuent pour se nourrir mais les humains s'entretuent entre eux par plaisir ou par vengeance. Ils prônent la justice et la solidarité mais en réalité, ils ne sont qu'avides de pouvoir, de richesses et par-dessus tout, ils sont sans cœur envers leurs prochains_.

_C'est la raison pour laquelle chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux meurt de mes mains, un sentiment d'extase parcourt mon corps, je sens des frissons qui envahissent ma chair et ce sang chaud qui coule dans mes veines me procure un tel plaisir que je me sens défaillir. _

_Personne ne peut sauver ce monde qui s'écroule sous les ténèbres, les humains ont laissés les démons envahir leurs mondes, la noirceur de leur cœur va les conduire à leur mort prochaine et comme à mon habitude, je vais rester là, je vais admirer ce spectacle, jusqu'à ce que la prochaine génération d'humains apparaisse car en réalité, qui pourra faire quelque chose contre le mal qui ronge la planète ?_

Voix : Tomoyo-chan ! Eloigne-toi ! cria-t-elle

Une jeune femme d'environ quinze ans aux cheveux et aux yeux mauves courut s'abriter derrière un arbre, sa peau était blanche comme le lait ce qui lui donnait des traits européens. Elle portait une jupe ample blanche assortit à un petit chemisier rose. La jeune fille qui l'avait interpellé récita une sorte d'incantation et fit apparaître un sceptre rose comportant une étoile en son bout.

Tomoyo : Sakura-chan ! Derrière toi !

La jeune fille se retourna et aperçut immédiatement le danger, un homme cagoulé fonçait droit vers elle avec un couteau en main.

Sakura : Shield ! (Carte du bouclier)

Une sorte de bulle l'entoura et l'homme qui fonçait vers elle fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres. La jeune fille qui se nommait Sakura semblait avoir le même âge que Tomoyo, elle possédait des cheveux courts de couleur miel, ses yeux étaient semblables à deux pierres précieuses car ils reflétaient un éclat égal à l'émeraude. Elle était vêtue d'un petit haut couleur bordeaux qui se mariait à la perfection avec une jupe noire et des bottes de la même couleur. Par-dessus, elle portait une veste et un masque noir qui cachait son visage mais laissait entrevoir ses yeux.

Tomoyo : Ils ont pris la 7ème rue !

Sakura : Je les suis, Kéro-chan reste avec Tomoyo-chan !

Kéro était un animal semblable à un lion ailé, magnifique créature au pelage jaune et à la crinière légèrement blanche, il approuva d'un signe de la tête et s'assit près de la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves.

Sakura : Fly ! (Carte du vol)

A ce moment, deux magnifiques ailes blanches poussèrent sur son dos, c'est ainsi qu'elle poursuivit deux hommes qui avaient braqué une banque, elle sondait les rues depuis le ciel à leur recherche quand elle finit par les retrouver, elle descendit rapidement en faisant un piquet et se posa juste devant eux. Croyant qu'il avait à faire à une sorcière ou un démon sous apparence humaine, ils prirent un peu peur.

Sakura : La comédie a assez duré ! Wood ! (Carte de l'arbre !)

Elle lança une carte qui se matérialisa et empêchèrent les voleurs se s'en aller en lançant des branches d'arbres qui les ligotèrent de toute part. Quelques temps après on entendit la sirène des policiers, elle sortit une dernière carte magique laissant une sorte de lueur les envahir et ils perdirent connaissance. Après cela, la jeune magicienne s'en alla dans la noirceur de la nuit, laissant en guise de souvenir, une petite branche de fleur de cerisier.

Driiiing

A l'entente de la sonnerie de son réveil, une jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut en voyant l'heure et se leva en courant dans tous les sens pour tenter de retrouver ses habits.

Sakura : Woéééé ! Je vais être en retard ! dit-elle en paniquant

La japonaise se prépara en enfilant son uniforme qu'elle retrouvait d'un bout à l'autre de sa chambre, fila à la salle de bain, une petite peluche jaune émergea lentement de son sommeil pendant ce temps. Elle descendit les escaliers en trombes et posa son sac sur le dossier de sa chaise, prenant le temps de saluer le cadre où se trouvait une photographie de sa mère, morte quand elle avait cinq ans.

Sakura : Ohayou !

Voix : Ohayou petit monstre !

Sakura : Oni-chan ! dit-elle en grimaçant

Le jeune homme qui était assis en face de Sakura était le frère de Sakura, Toya. Il était grand, 1m80 environ, ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'ébène et avait des yeux bruns. Diplômé, il avait finit effectué ses études au lycée Seijo, l'école actuelle de Sakura. Depuis, il était à la faculté de son père et envisageait, comme son père auparavant, de se spécialiser en histoire.

Toya : Alors petit monstre, on fait encore parler de soi à la télévision ? dit-il sérieusement

Sakura : De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre

Il prit la télécommande et alluma la télé, il changea de chaîne pour tomber sur celle des informations et augmenta le son. Sakura vit alors une jeune femme en face d'un immeuble de la 7ème rue.

Journaliste : C'est ici, qu'hier soir, un cambriolage a été empêché grâce à la mystérieuse personne donc nous parlons depuis semaines ! Son identité n'a pas encore été démasquée mais nous continuons à poursuivre des pistes qui pourraient nous renseigner mais nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'une jeune femme. Comme à son habitude, elle a laissé une branche de fleur de cerisier en guise de signature, mais la population de Tomoéda s'interroge sur qui est elle et quel est son but !

Sakura : Humpf ! Pas très futés les journalistes !

Toya : Tu sais qu'il est dangereux de faire ça et… Je ne pourrais pas toujours te couvrir quand tu t'éclipses, je me demande si papa n'a pas déjà des soupçons !

Sakura : J'utilise toujours la carte du miroir au cas où ! Et puis, quand tu as su ce que j'allais faire, tu n'as pas omis d'objection, tu disais même que c'était bien !

Toya : Oui mais… Les choses ont changés ! Il y a d'avoir les journalistes et aussi, il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose ! Si par mégarde une balle te touchait ?

Sakura : Je suis magicienne ! Rien ne peut m'arriver ! J'ai des cartes qui sont bien plus puissantes qu'une simple arme à feux !

Toya : Tu n'es pas immortelle !

Voix : Qui n'est pas immortelle ? demanda une voix douce

Toya : Sak… Aïe ! dit-il en se frottant le genou

Sakura avait écrasé le pied de son frère tout en continuant de sourire à son père Fujitaka qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bruns. Il était professeur d'histoire et faisait des voyages archéologiques comme passe temps. C'est pour cela que Toya et Sakura étaient parfois seuls pendant une semaine mais ils comprenaient la passion de leur père

Sakura : Il parle de la fleur de cerisier ! Ohayou papa !

Fujitaka : Ohayou ! Comment ça ? La fleur de cerisier a encore sauvé un innocent ?

Sakura : Oui ! approuva-t-elle avec fierté

Toya : Tiens, papa tu ne trouves pas que La fleur de cerisier court de grands risques avec les temps qui courent en ce moment ? demanda-t-il pessimiste

Sakura : Oni-chan ! dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

Fujitaka : Je dirais que tu as raison Toya ! Il vaut mieux bien s'habiller chaudement en cette période de peur de ne pas prendre froid ahahahaha ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant

Toya et Sakura en tombèrent de leurs chaises après la réaction de leur père, il n'avait pas vraiment compris la signification de la phrase de Toya…

Fujitaka : Bien, Sakura-chan je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller en cours ! dit-il en regardant l'heure

Sakura : Oui ! Au fait, cet après midi je vais chercher Eriol-kun à l'aéroport

Toya : Tu n'as pas cours après ?

Fujitaka : C'est une pré-rentrée, juste pour connaître le numéro de la classe et les emplois du temps

Sakura : Oui et aussi pour remplir toutes les paperasses… dit-elle en soupirant

Toya : Je vois que ça à changer ! A mon époque, on se mettait tout de suite à travailler !

Sakura : Je trouve que c'est mieux ainsi. Enfin, j'espère que Tomoyo-chan sera encore avec moi ! dit-il en souriant

Fujitaka : Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien ! dit-il confiant

Sakura : Oui ! Bon, à ce soir ! dit elle en prenant une tranche de pain tout en s'éclipsant

Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était encore assez tôt donc opta pour une marche à pied, elle trouvait que cette douce brise de vent matinal était vraiment agréable et ce soleil éblouissant, comme si rien ne pouvait entacher le petit quotidien de Sakura, pas un nuage à l'horizon pourtant l'automne avait déjà fait son apparition. Une fois arrivée au lycée, Sakura retrouva Tomoyo devant la porte d'entrée, cette dernière venait tout juste de descendre de la voiture noire qui la déposait tous les matins

Sakura : Ohayou Tomoyo-chan !

Tomoyo : Ohayou Sakura-chan !

Sakura : Tu es bien rentrée hier soir ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse

Tomoyo : Aucun problème sauf que…

Sakura Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète

Tomoyo : Je n'ai pas pu filmer les dernières dix minutes de tes exploits, tu t'es envolée et moi je suis restée avec Kerobero qui en passant m'a gentiment ramené !

Sakura : Woéééééééééé ! dit-elle en laissant apparaître une goutte derrière sa tête. Ne t'inquiète pas il y aura d'autres occasions !

Tomoyo : Mon chauffeur viendra nous chercher à quatorze heures devant l'école et après nous irons à l'aéroport

Sakura : Je suis tellement pressée ! Pas toi ?

Tomoyo : Si dit-t-elle en souriant

Sakura : Je trouve que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup !

Tomoyo : Oh ! dit-elle d'un air étonné, comment ça ?

Sakura : Et bien, déjà physiquement, vous avez comme des traits européens tous les deux et puis, vous êtes toujours calmes et posés

Tomoyo : C'est peut-être vrai, je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention

Sakura : Moi je t'assure que si ! D'ailleurs, quand vous vous tenez l'un à côté de l'autre, vous vous mariez à la perfection !

Tomoyo : Merci du compliment. Au fait, as-tu des nouvelles de Li-kun ? demanda-t-elle en réfléchissant

Sakura : Oui, il m'a envoyé une lettre il y a une semaine pour me dire qu'il partait dans une école privée et que finalement, il ne pourrait peut-être pas venir aux prochaines vacances, les règles ont l'air très strictes là bas et surtout, il a l'air d'abord beaucoup de travail !

Tomoyo : Je vois, pauvre Sakura-chan

Sakura : Ce n'est pas bien grave ! Je pourrais au moins passer mes prochaines vacances avec toi !

Tomoyo : Oui mais… Je ne pourrais pas filmer vos rendez-vous ! dit-elle navrée

Sakura : To… Tomoyo-chan…

La sonnerie retentit, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la grand hall où devait s'effectuer la repartition des élèves de première année, il y avait foule. Elles se frayèrent un chemin et regardèrent sur l'estrade les professeurs présents. Puis, une femme d'une cinquante d'année aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus s'avança vers le micro et sourit

Femme : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au lycée Seijo. Je me nomme madame Iota, je suis la directrice de l'établissement. Sachez chers élèves que mes collègues et moi-même vous souhaitons bon courage pour votre séjour ici. Comme vous vous en doutez, le niveau et la quantité de travail sont nettement différents du collège, vous devrez redoubler d'efforts pour réussir mais avec du courage, je suis confiante. Maintenant, nous allons passer à la répartition des élèves dans chaque classe. Les premières années classe A auront comme professeur principal monsieur Yoshida. Les élèves dont je citerais le nom sont priés de bien vouloir se mettre du côté droit devant leur professeur principal. Adachi Keiko, Aihara Miki, Azora Mayumi, Chigusa Ttetsuya, Chika Chuya, Daichi Shigeru, Daidouji Tomoyo, Endo Minari, Enomo Chizuru, Fujiwara Kamui, Fukumoto Haruka, Futada Shinri, Goto Masaru, Ikedo Yuko, Kinomoto Sakura, Mihara Chiharu, Sasaki Rika, Yamakazi Takashi, Yanagizawa Naoko, Yamamoto Kazuki, Yoshida Natsume et Yutaka Makoto.

Sakura : Ah ! On est dans la même classe Tomoyo-chan ! dit-elle en la suivant

Tomoyo : Oui, avec les autres aussi ! dit-elle en souriant

Elles rejoignirent la file qui s'était formé et les élèves suivirent le professeur en direction de leur salle de classe. Les élèves s'installèrent en hâte et le professeur attendit un silence qui vint deux minutes plus tard.

Yoshida : Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez je me nomme monsieur Yoshida et je serais votre professeur principal pour cette année. Nous n'allons pas tarder et commencer les présentations. Je vous demanderais donc de prendre une feuille et d'y inscrire toutes les informations que je noterais au tableau.

Pendant environ deux heures, le professeur fit le tour des papiers à remplir, donna à noter à ses élèves les emplois du temps, la liste de leurs autres professeurs et les livres à acheter. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant ainsi la fin des cours, Sakura et Tomoyo attendirent leurs amis et se rendirent à la cantine pour déjeuner.

Vers treize heures, elles sortirent du lycée, saluèrent leurs amis et rentrèrent dans la voiture noire qui les attendait

Sakura : Ca me fait vraiment plaisir qu'on soit de nouveau réunit !

Tomoyo : Oui !

Sakura : Tu vas devoir encore me supporter un an ! dit-elle navrée

Les deux amies se regardèrent puis rigolèrent. Après une bon trois quart d'heures de route, elles arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport. Les gardes du corps attendirent devant la voiture et Sakura et Tomoyo descendirent. Sakura sortit un petit morceau de papier de sa poche et regarda ce qu'elle y avait noté

Sakura : Normalement, on devrait aller au hall cinquante quatre

Tomoyo : Hum… Les halls un à trente sont à droite, ah ! C'est par là Sakura dit-il en indiquant tout droit

Elles se mirent en route et arrivèrent au hall prévu après avoir monté des escalators, passés des couloirs et franchis bien des portes. Elles s'assirent dans un coin non occupé car il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, des femmes, des hommes et aussi des enfants, certains tenaient même des pancartes indiquant le nom de la personne attendue.

Sakura : Je suis si excitée à l'idée de revoir Eriol-kun

Tomoyo : Oui, ça fait tellement longtemps ! soupira-t-elle

Sakura : Oui…

Puis, les portes s'ouvrirent soudain, au loin elle aperçut Eriol derrière une masse de gens et Tomoyo lui fit signe. Il les aperçut, elles se levèrent et il sourit, à ses côtés se tenait Naruku et Spinel sun dans ses bras

Sakura : E… E... E… E… Eriol ! dit-elle choquée en reculant de trois mètres comme un robot

Tomoyo : My my my ! dit-elle en se tenant le menton avec sa main

Eriol avait énormément changé, il était devenu très sexy, ses traits de visages s'étaient accentués lui donnant un air encore plus mystérieux mais tout en étant toujours aussi craquant, des mèches tombaient sur ses yeux et il avait changé sa paire de lunette carrée pour une paire de lunettes ronde qui tombait sur son nez et qu'il remontait de temps à autre. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient approfondis, ils étaient plus sérieux et plus charmeurs. Il s'approcha de Tomoyo en lui baisant la main. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa galanterie puis il se dirigea vers Sakura et lui baisa à son tour la main et cette dernière s'écroula par terre

Sakura : Maintenant je peux mourir en paix ! dit-elle avec un air béat

Sakura était tellement choquée que l'on pouvait voir l'âme de Sakura s'envolée ! Elle avait en effet toujours succombé au charme naturel d'Eriol.

Tomoyo : Sakura-chan ! Tiens bon ! dit-elle en secouant son amie

Naruku : Ah lala ! Je vois qu'il ne fait pas que des ravages en Europe ! dit-elle en souriant

Eriol : Naruku ! dit-il gêné

Naruku : Désolé, ça m'a échappé !

Eriol : Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il gentiment

Sakura : Oui merci dit-elle en se relevant

Tomoyo : Sakura-chan ! lui murmura-t-elle en lui montrant son nez

Du sang coulait de son nez à la vue d'Eriol (et non ça n'arrive pas qu'aux gars !). Cette dernière saisit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer son nez

Tomoyo : Allons-y ! dit-elle pour éviter à Sakura une hémorragie

Sakura : Oui…

Ils descendirent chercher les bagages d'Eriol, il avait deux valises que Sakura et Tomoyo aidèrent à transporter, ne regardant pas devant elle, Sakura bouscula la personne qui arrivait en face, la personne fit tomber son sac et toutes ses affaires s'éparpillèrent sur le sol

Sakura et l'autre personne : Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! dirent-elle en même temps

Sakura : Je… Je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins ?

Personne : Non et moi ?

La personne était une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans, les cheveux rouge feu et les yeux bruns, elle portait un tailleur noir avec des chaussures à talons de la même couleur ainsi qu'un petit sac.

Sakura : Ca va merci

Jeune femme : Oh ! Non je vais être en retard ! dit-elle en regardant sa montre

Tomoyo : Ca me rappelle une personne… Sakura-chan, on va mettre les bagages dans la voiture, tu nous y rejoins ?

Sakura : Oui ! Alors comme ça vous êtes souvent en retard ? demanda-t-elle en aidant à ramasser les affaires

Jeune femme : Oui, j'ai du mal à me lever !

Sakura : Je connais ça aussi, ça m'arrive tout le temps !

Jjeune femme : Merci encore, ça a été un plaisir dit-elle en mettant les dernières affaires dans son sac, au revoir dit-elle en souriant

Sakura : Au-revoir !

Puis la jeune demoiselle repartit lorsque Sakura entendit une dispute, elle se retourna et vit la femme qu'elle avait précédemment bousculée avec un homme plus âgé d'environ soixante ans. Il avait les cheveux et la barbe grise, des yeux noirs lui semblant très méchants. Il était grand et portait un costume qui, à ses coutures et à sa matière, semblait très cher. Il avait aussi à son cou une chaîne, à sa main une chevalière et à son bras droit, une montre, les bijoux étaient tous en or.

Homme: Je t'avais dit de venir me chercher à quatorze heures et tu as vu l'heure qu'il est !

Jeune femme : je suis désolée

Puis l'homme baissa soudainement d'un ton mais Sakura qui ne voulait pas partir, entendit malgré elle tout le reste de la conversation

Homme : Tu sais que j'ai mon business et si tu n'es pas capable de venir me chercher, je peux te jeter là où je t'ai trouvé ! C'est-à-dire dans la rue ! Tu n'es rien alors avance ! dit-il en la poussant

Mitsuki : Oui…

Homme : J'espère que Samoto-san n'est déjà pas partit sinon je crois que tu devras le payer ! Il saura apprécier tes faveurs pour me pardonner !

L'homme la tira par le bras sous les regards choqués des passants qui se demandaient qui pouvait être ce grossier personnage et violent de surcroît.

Homme : Quoi ? dit-il avec un regard noir

Les gens détournèrent le regard, ne voulant insister et Sakura se mordit la lèvre, cet homme était bien cruel ! Elle se dirigea vers la voiture tout en repensant à la scène et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient juste derrière elle. Elle courut jusque devant Tomoyo et s'arrêta devant elle, essouflée

Tomoyo : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura : Tu vois cet homme qui rentre dans la voiture avec la jeune femme, tu pourrais me dire qui il est ?

Tomoyo : Un nouveau travail ? demanda-t-elle en saisissant un petit appareil photo de sa poche

Sakura : Peut-être, je ne sais pas…

Tomoyo photographia l'homme ainsi que la jeune fille, les hommes qui étaient avec eux mais aussi la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture. Puis, elle rangea discrètement son appareil.

Eriol : Je crois que la fleur de cerisier va encore frapper ! dit-il en souriant

Sakura : De quoi tu parles Eriol-kun ?

Eriol : Ils parlaient de toi à la télévision et tu ne passes pas inaperçue !

Sakura : Très perspicace de ta part !

Eriol : Merci mais tu sais, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre, j'ai tout de suite reconnue tes magnifiques yeux émeraude !

Sakura : Merci du compliment ! dit-elle en ressortant son mouchoir pour le poser sur son nez

Ils rentrèrent tous dans le véhicule et se dirigèrent vers un café pour prendre une glace et discuter.

Sakura : Je suis bien tentée par une glace au chocolat ! Et vous ?

Naruku : Citron pour mon Suppy et pêche pour moi !

Tomoyo : Vanille je pense

Sakura : Et toi Eriol-kun ?

Eriol : Hum… Menthe chocolat

Sakura : Très bien, ne bougez pas, je vais allé commander tout ça !

Elle se leva et se posta devant le comptoir où on s'occupa de sa commande, Eriol la regarda un moment mais il sentit rapidement le regard de Tomoyo sur lui

Eriol : Oui Daidouji-san ?

Tomoyo: Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu reviens pour des vacances malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas?

Eriol : Tu as tapé droit dans le mile ! dit-il en souriant

Tomoyo : Hiiragizawa-kun, entre nous, dis-moi vraiment ce qui se passe !

Eriol : C'est compliqué… En fait…

Sakura avait passé les commandes et s'apprêta à retourner s'assoeir mais elle bouscula la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle

Sakura : Oh ! Je suis désolée !

Personne : Je vais croire que vous le faites exprès

Sakura : La jeune femme de l'aéroport ! dit-elle surprise

Jeune femme : Mitsuki, mon nom est Mitsuki !

Sakura : Ravie de vous connaître, je m'appelle Sakura

Mitsuki : Le plaisir est pour moi Sakura ! Bon, je vais…

Sakura : Oui, commander…

Mitsuki : A bientôt j'espère

Sakura : Oui, à bientôt !

Eriol : Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer…

Tomoyo : Va au plus simple !

Naruku : Eriol ! dit-elle inquiète, tu… enfin tu sais

Eriol : Oui, je ne devrais pas t'en parler, ça ferait des soucis pour rien… Mais tu vois…

Sakura : Ca y est ! dit-elle en revenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre !

Un lourd silence suivit son retour et Sakura observa tout le monde qui avait l'air si grave, elle sourit

Sakura : Ne faîtes pas cette tête ! On croirait que vous revenez d'un enterrement ! Alors, Eriol-kun, tu vas rester longtemps ?

Eriol : Je ne sais pas encore, pour l'instant, je pense séjourner un mois ici

Tomoyo : Mais ça n'a pas d'impact sur tes études ?

Eriol : Il y a des choses plus importantes que les études pour le moment ! Et si besoin est, je reviendrais étudier à Tomoéda

Sakura : Mais ça serait fantastique !

La nuit tombait sur Tomoéda, Sakura survolait la ville, elle portait à son oreille un émetteur qui la mettait en contact direct avec Tomoyo

Sakura : Alors ?

Tomoyo : Mitsuki, nom inconnu, je n'ai aucun renseignement sur elle, par contre, l'homme qui était à ses côtés est Akatsuya.

Sakura : Attend, ce nom me dit quelque chose !

Tomoyo : Oui, c'est le frère du premier ministre, il n'a pas de bons antécédents, coups et blessures, drogues, esclavages avec des immigrants, il est même suspecté de meurtres !

Sakura : Et ? Il a été condamné ?

Tomoyo : Non, il semblerait que l'affaire est été arrangé et qu'il s'en soit sortit indemne, ce serait un sosie qui par fanatisme aurait commis ce crime sur un autre politicien pour qu'il soit au pouvoir, c'est la version officielle

Sakura : La version officieuse serait plus logique à mon avis

Tomoyo : Oui, je pense aussi. Comment se passe ton vol ?

Sakura : Très bien, le ciel est dégagé, on voit les étoiles et il fait vingt degré dehors et toi ? Rien à signaler de ton côté ?

Tomoyo : Non, à part que Kéro s'empiffre de gâteau en regardant des vidéos

Sakura : Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'emmener chez toi ! J'aurais du le prendre avec moi

Tomoyo : Ne t'inquiète pas et de toute façon tu es avec Yué-san

Sakura : Oui, mais bon… Je vais te laisser, je te contacte s'il y a des informations

Yué : Alors ?

Sakura : C'est comme d'habitude…

Yué : J'imagine que Kerobero est en train de manger des gâteaux

Sakura : Goinfrer serait le mot le plus approprié ! dit-elle avec un ton exaspéré

Yué : C'est ici ! 123 Place du temple dit-il en pointant une immense demeure

Sakura survola la maison pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, puis, elle se posa dans le jardin, à l'abri derrière un buisson suivit de Yué. Apparemment, il y avait une grande réception lorsqu'elle entendit un cri, elle fonça et ordonna à Yué de rester en retrait pour couvrir ses arrières. Elle vit l'homme de l'aéroport complètement soul en train de frapper Mitsuki. Sakura utilisa la carte de la flèche qui traversa la vitre et alla se planter dans le mur d'en face, puis, elle rentra sous les yeux stupéfiés de l'homme

Sakura : Ca suffit ! La petite fête est terminée !

Homme : Qui êtes vous ?

Sakura : Personne et à la fois tout le monde

Homme : Quoi ?

Sakura rigola puis fonça vers l'homme qui recula de trois mètres, il se méfiait d'elle. Discrètement, il passa sa main derrière sa veste pour attraper son revolver qu'il tenait fermement

Homme : Que voulez-vous ?

Sakura : Mitsuki ! dit-elle avec détermination

La jeune femme la regarda, Sakura lui sourit et la prit par le bras pour courir puis s'envoler avec cette dernières

Homme : A moi ! Gardes ! cria-t-il

Deux gardes arrivèrent et sortirent leurs revolvers et tirèrent sur Sakura mais la carte du bouclier les protégeaient.

Homme : Comment, c'est impossible ! Mais ne restez pas plantez là ! Prenez l'hélicoptère

Sakura : Tsk

Des hommes embarquèrent dans un hélicoptère posé non loin d'ici, Sakura les regardait faire en hauteur tout en trouvant cela ridicule et inutile.

Mitsuki : Mais …qui êtes vous ?

Sakura : La fleur de cerisier ! Prête à vous servir !

Mitsuki : Attention ! dit-elle en voyant qu'on leur tirait dessus

Sakura : Shield ! Yué-san prend Mitsuki avec toi !

Yué : Compris !

Yué emporta la jeune femme loin de Sakura, dans un endroit sûr où elle ne risquait rien et Sakura vola en direction de l'hélicoptère.

Sakura : Ah lala ! Et moi qui croyais que je pourrais me reposer ce soir ! C'est manqué

Homme : Rendez-moi Mitsuki ! cria-t-il de l'engin

Sakura : Vous la rendre est hors de question ! Vous la maltraité, vous faites du trafic de drogues, de l'esclavage et j'en passe !

Homme : Je ne sais rien ! Qui vous a dit ça ?

Sakura : Oh ! Mais je sais un grand nombre de choses, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Akatsuya !

Akatsuya : Comment savez vous tout ça ?

Sakura : J'ai mes sources et je vais vous dénoncer à la police

Akatsuya : Croyez-vous que je risque grand-chose ? rigola-t-il

Sakura : Je ne sais pas mais au moins…

Akatsuya : Lancez le filet et attrapez là ! Je ne veux pas que cette fouine s'échappe !

Un des gardes de l'homme lança un filet à Sakura du haut de son hélicoptère, Sakura sortit une carte

Sakura : Windy !

La carte se matérialisa et renvoya le filet sur les ailes de l'hélicoptère ce qui engrangea la chute libre de l'engin, Sakura les regardait paniqué à l'idée de s'écraser au sol

Sakura : Et bien, je ne vais quand même pas les laisser ! Float !

La carte du ballon se matérialisa à son tour et l'hélicoptère se posa en douceur car la carte alla se poser sous la machine pour ralentir sa chute

Sakura : Wood !

La carte enchaîna tous les membres de l'équipage, enfin elle appela une dernière carte celle de l'effacement, ne pouvant laisser de trace de magie dans la tête des humains.

Sakura : Et bien, je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer à la maison !

Elle laissa comme à son habitude une petite branche de fleur de cerisier et contacta Tomoyo pour qu'elle appelle la police qui pouvait trouver des preuves de la culpabilité de Akatsuya dans plusieurs affaires louches. Elle alla retrouver Yué et Mitsuki qui l'attendaient près d'un parc

Mitsuki : Où est Monsieur Akatsuya ?

Sakura : Avec la police dit-elle calmement

Mitsuki : Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas vous ne pouvez pas !

Sakura : Comment ça ?

Mitsuki : Mon père a une dette envers lui, une grosse somme, j'ai servit de monnaie de paiement. S'il s'en sort, il ira faire du mal à mon père !

Sakura : Il ne pourra pas s'en sortir, il existe trop de preuves contre lui ! Soyez rassurée

Mitsuki : Je ne sais pas, il a beaucoup de relations…

Sakura : Qui ne feront rien car cela pourrait encore plus entacher l'image de son frère, le premier ministre. Vous êtes libres !

Mitsuki : Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais merci, merci du fond du cœur !

Sakura : Ca a été un plaisir d'avoir pu vous aider ! Vous voulez que l'on vous raccompagne ?

Mitsuki : Non, c'est gentil, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup !

Yué et Sakura s'envolèrent laissant la jeune fille seule dans la rue, elle les regardant partir en souriant. Au loin trois personnes étaient perchés sur un arbre et observaient la scène avec attention

Voix : Pauvre Sakura-san, toi qui es si innocente, toi qui veux toujours rendre service tu ne te rends pas compte que ta vie va changer très bientôt. Sois forte car une fois qu'Il sera là, tu devras garder ton sang froid

Voix : Eriol ! Crois-tu qu'elle pourra LE battre ?

Eriol : Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur, qu'en penses-tu Spinel sun ?

Spinel sun : Seul le temps nous dira ce qu'il adviendra du sort de Sakura et de la terre !

Eriol : Ruby Moon, ne t'inquiète pas nous serons là pour la soutenir, je ferais en sorte qu'elle mène ce combat à bien. Partons il se fait tard

Il s'apprêta à s'envoler lorsqu'il sentit une présence lui glacer le dos, il se retourna immédiatement et ses gardiens firent de même, ils se figèrent tous

Ruby Moon : Oh mon dieu ! Il est déjà là ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant peur

Une fine silhouette se cachait derrière des arbres on pouvait juste apercevoir des yeux couleur rouge sang qui au premier regard dissuadait toute personne ne lui faire face

Spinel Sun : Eriol ! Est-ce que je…

Eriol : Non ! Rien ne sert de courir après lui, ce qu'il veut c'est Sakura, il est inutile de le contrarier

Ruby Moon : Mais comment l'a-t-il retrouvé si vite ?

Eriol : C'est la puissance magique de Sakura qui l'a conduit jusqu'ici, c'est elle qui l'a éveillé

Ruby Moon : Que Dieu nous protège

Eriol : Je crois qu'il va falloir plus que Dieu pour nous protéger ! Si jamais il recouvre la totalité de ses pouvoirs nous sommes perdus ! Pauvre Sakura-san ! Affirma-t-il les yeux baignés dans la peur et l'anxiété

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yuki & Sabrina present**_

**_Card Mistress Sakura_**

_Salut ! C'est Yuki qui est de retour avec Sabi ! Trop cooool ! Bien, j'éspère que vous passerez de bonnes fêtes ! Nous sommes très heureuses de vous offrir l'épisode 2 de CMS ! On a travaillé dur pour que ça vous plaise, un autre chapitre sortira pour le nouvel an ! Pour ma part, je tiens à dédier les deux chapitres qui sortent pendant ces vacs à mon frère (alias Rudy-pyon) car il a produit le montage vidéo ! Merci infiniment à toi, même si cet XXXX est partit aux Canaris pour Noel et le Nouvel an ! grrrrrrrrr ! Je remercie aussi tous nos lecteurs qui nous soutiennent et qui nous émeuvent lorsqu'ils nous envoient des mails ! Merci à vous, c'est vraiment gentil ! Et puis merci à Sabi d'avoir fait ce duo avec moi qui est pour moi, une magnifique expérience ! Je tiens à saluer tous mes amis les plus proches, Zon, Lyndou, Nico, Benj, ma chtite Manelle (7 ans que je l'a connais !), et mon infernale voisine de classe Julie (que j'adooooooooree) ! Merci encore aux webmistresses qui publient généreusement nos fics sur leur sites ! (même si je les connais pas vraiment c'est surtout Sabi mdr !)_

_Je ne le redirai pas encore assez mais Merci, Sabi and Yuki wish you a merry christmas_

_PS : N'oubliez pas d'allez sur le site http/friendsakura.free.fr/ pour aller découvrir de nouveaux auteurs, de nouvelles histoires et de voter dans le CAF ! TRES IMPORTANT_

_**Episode deux : Un rêve**_

Le froid, je ne connaissais que cela, le froid et la cruauté, rien ne pouvait réchauffer mon cœur jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses dans ma vie. Tu m'as appris à aimer, à protéger les choses qui étaient précieuses pour moi mais je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Tu as donné ta vie pour moi, à cause de la faiblesse des humains, de la jalousie et de la colère, à cause des mauvais sentiments qu'ils éprouvent, tu m'as quitté. C'est pourquoi tant que personne ne pourra me surpasser, je continuerais à détruire ces humains insignifiants…

Eriol se réveilla en sursaut, le dos et le visage en sueur, des gouttes perlaient le long de ses joues et de son front. Ses yeux fixaient l'obscurité de sa chambre et il écoutait les propres battements de son cœur qui étaient bien trop rapides que la normale. Il souleva les draps et se leva pour se poster devant la fenêtre de la pièce, la lune éclairait à peine la nuit tombée sur la ville. Il posa sa main sur le carreau et ferma les yeux, une larme coula le long de sa joue, il frappa la fenêtre si fort qu'elle se brisa sous son coup. Des éclats de verre volèrent à travers la chambre et à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, il avait éloigné ceux qui s'abattaient sur lui. Les morceaux tombèrent à terre en réveillant le silence de la nuit. Il claqua des doigts et les bouts de verre s'élevèrent autour de lui, chaque morceau regagna sa place sur la fenêtre, les fissures s'effacèrent d'elle-même comme si la vitre n'avait jamais été fracassée. Il abaissa lentement sa main le long de la vitre et baissa la tête. Il sentit alors une présence et la releva brusquement pour voir devant lui, à une trentaine de mètres, debout dans un arbre, deux yeux rouges sang, deux yeux qui perçaient la nuit pour l'observer. Il ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et s'apprêta à sortir mais on frappa à sa porte, il détourna le regard

Eriol : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il un poil irrité

Naruku : Eriol, tout va bien ?

Eriol : Bien sûr ! J'ai juste cassé un verre !

Naruku : Bien

Ses pas résonnèrent dans l'appartement et il l'entendit rentrer dans sa chambre, il retourna son attention vers l'arbre mais s'aperçut que les deux yeux qui l'espionnaient plus tôt avaient disparu.

Sakura : Raaaaaaaaaaaaah ! dit-elle en posant la tête sur son bureau

Tomoyo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers elle

Sakura : J'ai vraiment hâte d'être en vacances ! Les examens arrivent dans bientôt et je suis un peu tendue ! dit-elle en se rongeant les ongles

Tomoyo : Mais ne t'en fais pas Sakura-chan, tu réussiras très bien comme d'habitude !

Sakura : Mais si je paniquais cette fois ? dit-elle en sautant dans tous les sens autour de Tomoyo, si j'oubliais tout ? Cette fois, c'est la fin ! dit-elle en prenant un air malade

Tomoyo : Allons allons ! dit-elle en lui tapotant le dos, on va faire comme d'habitude et réviser toutes les deux si tu veux !

Sakura : C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en lui saisissant les deux mains

Tomoyo : Mais bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, tu pourras en profiter pour venir dormir à la maison ! Ca sera plus simple pour les révisions ! dit-elle en souriant

Sakura sauta sur place tout en dansant de joie et Tomoyo prit un air sadique sur son visage

Tomoyo : J'ai d'ailleurs des nouveaux costumes à te faire essayer… Je vais pouvoir faire tourner ma caméra, hohohohohohohoho ! dit-elle en la sortant de nul part

Sakura se figea immédiatement et tomba à la renverse sur le côté droit

Sakura : To… Tomoyo-chan ! dit-elle avec une goutte derrière la tête

Tomoyo : J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait un élève transféré

Sakura : Se pourrait il que se soit Eriol-kun ! demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête

Tomoyo : Je le pense ! dit-elle rêveuse

La sonnerie retentit et la classe débuta, le professeur entra, les élèves regagnèrent leurs places en silence

Elève déléguée : Levez-vous ! Saluez

Tous les élèves : Ohayou Yoshida-sensei ! Dirent-ils en s'inclinant

Yoshida-sensei : Ohayou mina ! dit-il en s'inclinant à son tour. Bien je sais que nous avons déjà commencé le trimestre mais je vais vous présenter un élève qui vient d'être transféré. Entrez s'il vous plaît !

L'élève rentra, et ce n'était personne d'autre que Eriol, les murmures dans la classe commencèrent alors à s'élever

Tomoyo : Sakura-chan souffla-t-elle en souriant

Sakura : Je vois ! L'uniforme lui va si bien dit-elle en souriant bêtement

Eriol observa l'ensemble de la classe jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Sakura, il lui sourit

Yoshida-sensei : Bien, je vous présente Eriol Hiiragizawa, il vient d'Angleterre, je vous prie de bien vouloir être aimable avec lui

Elèves : Oui

Eriol : Je suis heureux de faire partie de cette classe dit-il en souriant

Les filles le trouvaient craquant voir même super mignon quant aux garçons, ils lui trouvaient un air assez sympathique

Rika : Sakura-chan ! Hiiragizawa-kun est de retour

Sakura : Je sais

Les cours débutèrent, bien que Sakura et Tomoyo soient ravies d'avoir Eriol dans leur classe, ce dernier semblait préoccupé, inquiet, il n'arrêtait pas de contempler le ciel et de se tourner les pouces

A midi, Sakura et Tomoyo allèrent le voir pour aller déjeuner ensemble, ce dernier refusa et prétexta des papiers à remplir au secrétariat pour son inscription, toutes deux partirent donc à la cafétéria sans insister davantage

Tomoyo : Tiens, Yamasaki-kun et les autres ont déjà réservé notre table

Sakura : Oui ! Dépêchons nous je meurs de faim ! dit-elle en se pressant

Voix : Kyaaaaaaa !

Elève : Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ! Mon nouvel uniforme tout neuf, tu l'as tâché, tu vas devoir le repayer ! dit elle en tirant les cheveux de cette dernière

Autre élève : Oh ! Aiza-chan ne la touche pas elle porte la poisse

Aiza : Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête

Elève : C'est Nahari Satsuki, 2ème année, l'été dernier elle a tué Yota-san !

Aiza : Ahhhh ! C'est horrible ! dit-elle en lui lâchant les cheveux

Nahari : Non ! C'est faux…j'ai…

Aiza : Tais toi ! Espèce de meurtrière ! dit-elle d'un regard glacial

Toutes deux commencèrent à la frapper en lui infligeant des coups de pied dans le ventre et des gifles, Sakura fut surprise de voir que personne ne faisait rien pour l'aider et courut vers les filles

Sakura : Hey ! Vous croyez pas que vous exagérez

Aiza : Kinomoto-chan ! Tiens comme on se retrouve !

Sakura : Aiza-sempai !

Aiza : Bon on y va, on lui règlera son compte plus tard

Sakura : Est-ce que ça va ?

Nahari : Oui, merci

La jeune fille était brune aux cheveux courts, ses yeux étaient bleus mais pleins de tristesse, Sakura la toisa de haut en bas, elle était vraiment belle, une taille fine, de longues jambes et un visage angélique. Elle se releva et sortit de la cafétéria sans ajouter un mot de plus, Sakura la vit partir en essayant son uniforme et rentrer dans les toilettes

Sakura : Tu la connais, Tomoyo-chan ?

Tomoyo : Hum ? dit-elle en réfléchissant puis elle frappa du poing contre la paume de son autre main. Mais bien sûr ! Nahari Satsuki, elle est connue pour avoir été avec Yamaka-sempai mais surtout parce qu'elle aurait tué quelqu'un, la petite amie de Yamaka-sempai

Sakura : Ah, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, personne n'est jamais sûr de rien

Tomoyo : Mais Yamaka-sempai aurait vu Satsuki-sempai poussé Yota-sempai du haut d'une falaise

Sakura : Vraiment ? Quelle histoire bien triste…

Tomoyo : Oui ! Mais bon, comme tu l'as dit ce ne sont que des rumeurs…

A la bibliothèque, Eriol était devant des dizaines et dizaines de couloirs de livres, il en avait tellement entassé sur la table qu'on le voyait à peine

Eriol : Et bien, et bien j'ai du travail ! dit-il en replaçant ses lunettes

Tout à coup, il vit entrer en fracas, une jeune fille qui était Satsuki-sempai, il sourit

Eriol : Est-ce que ça va ?

Nahari : Oui ! Je… euh… dit-il en tentant de cacher ses bleus

Eriol : C'est un bon endroit pour être seul, la bibliothèque est le seul endroit où il y a si peu de gens

Nahari : C'est vrai !

Eriol : Oh ! Je m'appelle Eriol Hiiragizawa

Nahari : Nahari Satsuki !

Eriol : Ravie de vous rencontrer

Nahari : Oh ! je fais partie du club des bibliothécaires, si vous voulez une carte, je ne crois que vous soyez dans nos fichiers

Eriol : C'est gentil, il me semble que je vais emprunter quelques livres

Nahari : Je vais de ce pas vous inscrire

Eriol : Il est plutôt rare de voir des jeunes filles comme vous s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, en fait…

Nahari : …C'est mon seul refuge dit-elle avec mélancolie

Eriol : C'est donc ça… murmura-t-il

Nahari : Mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai des centaines de livres, j'ai de quoi m'occuper ici !

Eriol : Et la solitude ?

Nahari : J'y suis habituée dit-elle comme si de rien n'était

Voix : Excusez-moi, j'aimerais rendre un livre

Un jeune homme avait fait son apparition, il avait les cheveux bruns aux reflets rouges, ses yeux étaient bruns, il devait mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt cinq et avait la carrure d'un athlète.

Nahari : Oui !

Quand elle reconnut celui qui était entré, elle se figea et posa les livres qu'elle avait en main sur le comptoir

Nahari : Yamaka-sempai !

Yamaka : Nahari ! dit-il surpris, laisse tomber, je repasserais plus tard

Nahari : Yamaka-sempai ! Attends ! dit-elle en lui retenant le bras

Yamaka : Ne me touche pas meurtrière ! dit-il retirant sa main brutalement

Nahari : Yamaka… je t'en prie…

Puis il sortit en lui lançant un regard mauvais, cette dernière fermait les poings tentant de ne pas pleurer mais la douleur était trop forte. C'est alors qu'Eriol s'approcha sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il était déjà derrière elle

Eriol : Let me see your memories lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille en lui attrapant le bras

Eriol ferma les yeux et pouvait entrevoir ce qui s'était passé autrefois, il revivait la scène comme s'il y était, puis il relâcha Nahari, celle-ci s'évanouit sous le choc

Eriol : C'est donc ça ! Je crois qu'il va falloir aider cette jeune fille chère Fleur de cerisier, une nouvelle mission t'attend… dit-il en souriant

La fin de journée approchait, Eriol avait déposé Nahari à l'infirmerie puis il était retourné en classe pour continuer à suivre les cours

Eriol : Je crois qu'elle y est encore pensa-t-il, un sacré choc pour les non-magicien ce sortilège…

A 16h, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et Sakura alla voir Eriol, il les avait éviter toute la journée et Sakura sentait que quelque chose le travaillait

Sakura : Eriol-kun ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Eriol : Moi ? Rien de spécial sourit-il

Sakura : Je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, dis-le moi, je suis ton amie non ?

Eriol : Si tu tiens tant à le savoir c'est à propos de Satsuki-sempai

Sakura : Qui ?

Tomoyo : La jeune fille de ce midi interrompit-elle, celle que tu as secourut

Eriol : J'ai entendu les rumeurs à son sujet et il y a bien une chose que je peux t'assurer

Sakura : Quoi ?

Eriol : Elle n'a pas du tout l'aura d'une meurtrière mais plus d'une victime d'un complot

Sakura : Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle

Eriol : Quand tu regardes ses yeux, tu vois qu'ils sont baignés de tristesse et de peine

Sakura : C'est vrai ! C'est ce qui m'a surpris quand je l'ai vu

Tomoyo : J'ai fait des recherches à son sujet ! dit-elle en anticipant la demande de Sakura

Eriol : Une vraie détective ! sourit-il

Tomoyo : Merci ! Elle faisait partie du club de pom-pom-girl avant la mort de Yota-sempai, la petite amie de Yamaka-sempai. C'était une jeune fille commune qui avait des amies mais le seul hic c'est qu'elle fréquentait Yamaka-sempai en même temps que Yota-sempai ne le faisait

Sakura : Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant la tête. Ca veut dire que Yamaka-sempai était avec deux filles en même temps ?

Tomoyo : Et ce n'est pas tout, d'après la version officieuse Satsuki aurait poussé Yota dans le vide parce qu'elle était jalouse d'elle lors d'un voyage à la montagne

Eriol : Yamaka-sempai n'a pas l'air très contrarié par la mort de Yota

Tomoyo : Détrompe-toi, c'est lui qui aurait dénoncé Satsuki mais comme le directeur de l'établissement ne voulait pas avoir affaire à la justice et n'avait aucune preuve juste sa parole, il a renvoyé Satsuki pendant une semaine et après, toute sa vie a changé, les gens ont commencé à la martyriser

Eriol : …

Sakura : Alors, la Fleur de cerisier va intervenir ! dit-elle avec détermination

Tomoyo : Il te faudrait d'abord des preuves… Nous n'avons rien

Sakura : Je vais de ce pas voir Satsuki-sempai

Eriol : Elle est à l'infirmerie

Sakura : Comment ça se fait ?

Eriol : Elle s'est évanouie alors je l'ai déposé là bas dit-il simplement

Sakura : C'est bien ce que je pensais

Eriol : Quoi donc ?

Sakura : Tu n'as pas changé, tu aides tous ceux que tu ne connais pas. Bon à plus tard !

Elle courut à l'infirmerie tandis qu'Eriol tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, le regard troublé

Tomoyo : Hiiragizawa-kun !

Eriol : Oui ?

Tomoyo : Dis moi ce n'est pas une coïncidence si tu as rencontré Satsuki-sempai, n'est-ce pas ?

Eriol : Oh ? demanda-t-il innocemment

Tomoyo : Tu voulais que Sakura-chan aide cette jeune fille n'est ce pas ?

Eriol : Très perspicace ! Toi, non plu tu n'as pas changé !

Tomoyo : C'est gentil ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es revenu faire ?

Eriol : J'aide Sakura-chan a sauvé des gens

Tomoyo : C'est tout ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu reviens juste pour cette raison ! Depuis ton arrivée tu es bizarre, tu ne cesse de sembler inquiet

Eriol : …

Tomoyo : Que nous caches-tu donc ? demanda-t-elle avec insistance

Eriol : Vous le saurez bientôt, tout n'est qu'une question de temps, je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, je suis désolé

Sakura rentra à l'infirmerie, elle vit Nahari dormir mais son visage montrait qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, il était crispé, en sueurs, elle était très agitée

_Voix : Tu me l'as volé ! Il m'aimait…Pourquoi ? _

_Nahari : Je l'aime moi aussi_

_Voix : Pas autant que moi, ça fait cinq ans que je l'aime et personne ne viendra se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je te hais…_

_Nahari : Sempaï !_

_Voix : Kyaaaa_

Elle se réveilla brusquement en hurlant et Sakura posa immédiatement la main sur la sienne pour la rassurer, elle s'assit à son chevet et l'observa

Sakura : Satsuki-sempai, est-ce que ça va ?

Nahari : Hein ? Non pas vraiment… dit-elle distraite

Sakura : Je veux t'aider !

Nahari : Pourquoi ? Par pitié ? Pour mieux me détruire après ? Qui sont tes complices ?

Sakura : Personne ! C'est juste que… je déteste les injustices

Nahari : Humpf ! Tu ne vois pas je suis une meurtrière, j'ai tué Yota-sempai dit-elle d'un air sadique. Si tu restes avec moi, il pourrait t'arriver la même chose ! Je porte malheur !

Sakura : Je ne le crois pas parce que quand je vois Satsuki-sempai, je vois quelqu'un qui crie à l'aide mais personne ne l'entend, je vois une victime, moi je suis là, moi je crois en toi

Nahari : Oh ? Et pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? Qu'est-ce que cela te rapporterait ?

Sakura : Je veux que la vérité éclate au grand jour, pour faire une justice de plus dans ce monde

Nahari la regarda en fronça les sourcils, elle était dans le doute mais finalement, elle céda au regard bienfaisant et angélique de Sakura

Nahari : Tu veux donc tout savoir… D'accord…

Le lendemain, Nahari marchait seule dans les couloirs, tout le monde la bousculait sans faire attention jusqu'à ce que…

Sakura : Satsuki-sempai ohayou !

Nahari : Ohayou !

Tomoyo : Ohayou !

Nahari : Ohayou

Sakura : Je te présente Daidouji Tomoyo, elle est dans ma classe

Tomoyo : Je suis enchantée de te connaître

Nahari : Moi de même

Sakura : Tomoyo-chan, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Tomoyo : Oui ! Bien que j'ai eu du mal à tous les réunir !

Sakura : Satsuki-sempai suis-moi dit-elle en lui prenant le bras

Toutes les trois se dirigèrent dans la salle de réunion des conseils d'élèves, là où les conflits entre élèves étaient réglés avant de passer devant le directeur si il y avait des litiges qui ne pouvaient se régler à l'amiable

Sakura : Ohayou ! dit-elle en entrant dans la salle sans prendre le temps de frapper

Yamaka : Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Sakura : Je voudrais vous faire part d'une annonce !

Yamaka : Mais qui es-tu ?

Aiza : Sakura Kinomoto !

Sakura : Aiza-sempai

Aiza : Que viens-tu faire ici, encore m'accuser de t'avoir frapper comme l'année passé ?

Sakura : Pas exactement ! Satsuki-sempai, tu peux entrer

Yamaka : C'est bon, je m'en vais dit-il en se levant de sa chaise

Sakura : Personne n'ira nulle part sans ma permission ! dit-elle en se tenant devant lui

Yamaka : Oh ! Et comment comptes-tu me retenir ? demanda-t-il intrigué

Sakura : Avec la force !

Elle prit le bras de Yamaka et le bloqua contre le mur, il avait beau être un homme, il ne pouvait rivaliser avec Sakura qui avait eu droit à quelques cours d'arts martiaux avec Syaoran et qui était, de surcroît, maîtresse des cartes

Sakura : J'aimerai que tout le monde sache vraiment ce qui s'est passé, le soir de la mort de Yota-sempai ! dit-elle en le relâchant

Yamaka : Tout le monde le sait, Nahari a poussé Yota du haut d'une falaise !

Sakura : Faux ! dit-elle en se tournant vers l'assemblée

Yamaka : Quoi ? J'étais là ! Je l'ai vu !

Sakura : Elle essayait de la rattraper, nuance sempaï

Aiza : C'est n'importe quoi ! dit-elle en croisant les bras

Sakura : Mais bien sûr que si, n'est ce pas Mia Karashi-sempai ? dit-elle en se tournant vers la concernée

Mia : De quoi vous parlez ?

Sakura : Tu étais là le soir où elle est morte, tu étais sur la falaise !

Mia : Quoi ? Moi ? Nan !

Tomoyo : C'est pourtant toi qui a lancé la rumeur que Satsuki-sempai ai poussé ta chère amie d'enfance !

Mia : Non !

Yamaka : Non, c'est vrai, c'est toi qui m'as fait douter quand je voulais la disculper de meurtre !

Mia : Enfin, c'est ridicule ! Je préfère m'en aller !

Elle courut pour sortir de la salle mais Sakura l'en empêcha en la rattrapant par le bras

Sakura : As-tu quelque chose à te reprocher pour t'enfuit comme une voleuse ?

Mia : Je n'ai rien fait ! Lâche-moi insolente !

Tomoyo : C'est faux et tu le sais !

Mia : Cette comédie a assez duré, laissez-moi sortir

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment la ce qui incita les élèves du conseil à s'en aller sans tenir compte de tout ce que Sakura avait dit mais néanmoins, ses paroles avaient tout de même immiscer le doute chez certains, à savoir Yamaka

Sakura : Sauvez par le gong !

Tous sortir de la salle et regagnèrent leur classe respective sans donner suite à l'histoire de Sakura

Tomoyo : Nous n'avons toujours pas trouver les preuves !

Sakura : Oui, mais maintenant notre meurtrière se tracasse la tête, elle va bientôt craquer. Mais c'est vrai… les preuves…

Tomoyo : Sakura-chan est vraiment un démon ! rigola-t-elle

Sakura : Mais que croyais-tu ? muahahhahahahaha ! Oh ! Tomoyo-chan j'aurais besoin de toi ce soir ! dit-elle quand une lueur lui traversa l'esprit

Tomoyo : Ah oui ?

Sakura : Oui, tu pourrais me faire la réplique de l'uniforme de Yamaka-sempai ?

Tomoyo : Bien sur mais pourquoi ?

Sakura : Tu as n'as remarqué à quel point Karashi-sempai est attachée à Yamaka-sempai ?

Tomoyo : Ah bon ?

Sakura : Oui, je sens ce genre de choses !

Ce soir-là, Sakura et Tomoyo se retrouvèrent dans un parc près de chez Mia Karashi, Tomoyo avait réussit à se procurer son adresse en piratant le système informatique de l'école

Sakura : C'est bon ?

Tomoyo : Impec !

Sakura : Clé du seau sacré qui libère le pouvoir de l'étoile révèle ta vraie nature, c'est Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne, Release !

La clé se transforma en sceptre et Sakura le saisit fermement entre ses mains

Sakura : Passe-moi la photo s'il te plaît

Tomoyo : Oui ! Tu as de la chance j'ai réussit à avoir son plus beau portrait ! Ohohoho

Sakura : Oui ! Tu es un génie Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo : Mais tu n'as jamais fait ça avant, je veux dire…

Sakura : Mais ça va marcher, ne t'inquiète pas ! Oh ! Carte de Sakura je t'ordonne de prendre l'apparence de la personne sur la photo ! Mirror !

Tomoyo : Ce n'est pas encore ça, côté rime !

Sakura s'effondra par terre, une grosse goutte derrière la tête

Sakura : Mais je fais du mieux que je peux ! dit-elle en se relevant péniblement

Mirror : Sakura-dono ! (le terme dono est plus fort que sama en terme de respect)

Puis elle se regarda avec un miroir que Tomoyo lui avait tendu, elle se figea de stupéfaction

Mirror : Aaaaah ! Mais qui suis-je ?

Sakura : Gomen ne ! Mais j'ai besoin de toi en tant que Yamaka-sempai et pas Sakura !

Mirror : Vraiment ?

Sakura : Euh… oui, je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre mais en fait… lui dit-elle embarrassée

Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille le plan qui la figea sur le moment

Sakura : Allez ! Un peu de courage !

Mirror : Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Sakura : En échange, je te laisserai prendre ma place lors d'un dîner, et tu pourras être assise en face d'Oni-Chan !

Mirror : Quoi ? dit-elle en rougissant violement

Sakura : Ohohohoho !

Tomoyo : Bien assez perdu de temps ! Let's go !

Devant la maison de Mia, Yamaka ( carte de miroir) sonna à la porte et on entendit une voix à l'interphone

Mia : Oui ?

Yamaka : Mia-chan c'est moi !

Mia : Setsu-kun ! Je t'ouvre

Yamaka : À vrai dire ça me dirait bien si on allait marcher tous les deux dans le parc, j'ai besoin de parler

Mia : Oui ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Elle prit son manteau et sortit de chez elle pour rejoindre Yamaka, celui-ci fit un signe de la main à Sakura et Tomoyo pour que celles-ci pénètrent dans la chambre de Mia. (Sakura avait malicieusement utilisé la carte de la serrure)

C'était une chambre ordinaire avec un lit, un bureau, une télé et une étagère remplit de films

Sakura : On a une demi-heure pour trouver des preuves, ne perdons pas de temps !

Tomoyo : Oui, je cherche dans son bureau et toi sur son étagère

Sakura : Ok !

Elles fouillèrent partout sans trouver grand-chose, mais elles ne désespérèrent pas, la vie de Nahari était en jeu, sa parole aussi

Tomoyo : Oh fait, comment sais-tu que c'est Mia la coupable ?

Sakura : Satsuki-sempai m'a dit que lorsqu'elle était sur la falaise, il pleuvait et il y avait beaucoup de vent, puis elle a commencé à se disputer avec Yota-sempai et elle a sentit quelqu'un l'a poussé ce qui a fait qu'elle a, à son tour, poussé Yota-sempai

Tomoyo : Vraiment ?

Sakura : Il y a une chose qui me tracasse, quand je suis retourné dans le passé, je n'ai pas pu voir la fin de l'histoire

Tomoyo : Comment ça ?

Sakura : Grâce à la carte du passé j'ai pu retourner dans les mémoires de Satsuki seulement la personne qui la poussé portait une cape noire, comme pour cacher son visage

Tomoyo : Tu crois que c'était délibéré ?

Sakura : Oui, cette personne a voulu mettre Nahari dans le pétrin

Tomoyo : Mais, Nahari aurait pu se retourner et voir le visage de cette personne non ?

Sakura : Je pense qu'elle était trop occupée à vouloir sauver Yota

Tomoyo : Donc, je repose ma question, comment as-tu su que Mia était coupable ?

Sakura : J'ai vu Mia, elle était sur cette falaise, elle était cachée derrière des buissons, elle avait une caméra en main et par terre… une cape noire

Tomoyo : Si elle avait une caméra, il y a peut être la cassette !

Sakura chercha sous son lit lorsqu'elle vit que les planches de bois étaient instables en posant une main dessus, elle frappa le sol qui sonna vide et tenta d'ouvrir la trappe

Tomoyo : C'est fermé à clé ?

Sakura : Oui, comment on va faire ?

Tomoyo prit une barrette dans ses cheveux et ouvrit avec succès la trappe qui cachait une cassette vidéo

Sakura : Dis-moi tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais des talents cachés !

Tomoyo : Comment crois tu que j'ouvre les boîtes à souvenirs de ma mère ? Mais en fait, la carte de la serrure aurait été pratique aussi !

Sakura rigola et acquiessa de la tête, elles saisirent la vidéo et se regardèrent

Tomoyo : Visionnons-la !

Sakura : C'est trop risqué, si ils reviennent…

Tomoyo : Il faut être sûres sinon on n'a plus qu'à chercher ailleurs

Elles allumèrent la télé et le magnétoscope et regardèrent le film, elles virent Yota et Nahari se disputer puis un grand vent souffla et Yota glissa par terre, Nahari voulut l'aider à se relever mais on vit sortir de nulle part Mia qui poussa cette dernière qui poussa Yota, Nahari voulut rattraper Yota mais peine perdue, sa main était trop glissante avec la pluie, Yota tomba dans le vide sous les cris de Nahari

_Nahari : Nooooon !_

Elle se retourna et vit Mia 

_Nahari : Pourquoi ?demanda-t-elle en pleurant_

_Mia s'enfuit et Yamaka arriva à ce moment là, d'en bas, il avait juste vu Nahari pousser Yota et il s'était empresser de grimper mais quand il arriva, il ne vit que Nahari _

_Nahari : Yamaka…_

_Yamaki : Où est Mia ? cria-t-il_

_Mias'approcha d'eux, ramassa un bâton par terre et frappa Yamaka avec, celui-ci s'écroula par terre_

_Nahari : Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais ?_

_Mia : Ne dis ça à personne !_

_Puis elle la frappa à son tour, après quoi, elle s'en alla cape et camescope en main_

Son plan était parfait, elle avait juste fait une erreur…

Tomoyo : Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas jeté la cassette ?

Sakura : Parce que même si elle est la meurtrière, elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à la jeter, c'est sa conscience qui l'en interdisait… C'est sa plus grosse erreur

Tomoyo : Bien allons y !

Sakura : Carte des jumeaux, faites une copie de la cassette je vous l'ordonne !

Puis elles sortirent de la chambre en prenant soin de tout éteindre, quand à Yamaka ( carte du miroir) et Mia, il rentrèrent chez elle après une demi-heure de discussion

Yamaka : Bien je vais te laisser

Mia : Setsu-kun ! A vrai dire je…

Puis la carte du miroir vit Sakura lu faire de grands signes et tenta de se dépêcher de partir

Yamaka : On remetttra ça à plus tard je dois y aller !

Mia : Setsu-kun je t'aime

Elle l'embrassa, Yamaka prit peur et partit en courrant. Il rejoint Sakura et Tomoyo qui, sous le choc, la regardèrent

Yamaka : Mon premier baiser ! dit-il en étant dégoûté

Sakura : Je suis désolé ! Aurais-tu voulus que se soit Toya qui te le donne ?

Yamaka : Sakura-dono !

Sakura : Je suis désolée retourne à ta forme de carte !

Elles rentrèrent chez Tomoyo après avoir prétexté à son frère et son père un projet d'école ce qui n'était pas totalement faux en soit

Sakura : Voyons… Nous avons toutes les preuves pour faire éclater la vérité

Tomoyo : Oui ! Je me chargerais de rassembler tout le monde à midi

Sakura : Ok ! Ca marche !

Le lendemain c'était un grand jour pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour Nahari car la vérité allait enfin éclater au grand jour. A midi, Tomoyo, aidée d'Eriol, avait rassemblé tous les élèves du conseil dans leur salle sous prétexte d'un nouveau projet de règles scolaires. Sakura, se plaça devant eux et les regarda d'un air satisfait

Sakura : Bien, si je vous ai réunis ici c'est pour vous révéler ce qui c'est passé la nuit où Yota-sempaï est morte, mais cette fois, j'ai des preuves et je sais qui est la véritable coupable, ainsi, vous arrêterez tous votre petit jeu stupide de torture sur une innocente !

Mia : C'est ridicule !

Sakura : Oh que non ! Bien Tomoyo-chan, la cassette

Tomoyo et Sakura avaient emprunté une télévision de la salle de biologie pour la mettre dans la salle de conseil, Tomoyo introduit la cassette puis le film commençait, on pouvait voir ce qui s'était vraiment passé lors de cette nuit maudite

Mia : C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est un montage !

Tomoyo : Oh non ! Et tu le sais très bien

Mia : Enfin tu ne vas pas les croire Setsu-kun !

Yamaka : C'est toi ! dit-il en se levant de sa chaise

Nahari : Yota ! Pourquoi ?

Cette dernière était effondrée par terre, elle commençait à pleurer de désolation

Sakura : Tu as laissé Satsuki prendre toute la responsabilité d'un tel acte, tu savais quasiment où frapper puisqu'étant présidente du club de biologie et sciences, tu connaissais parfaitement la zone du crâne qui permettrait un oubli partiel de la nuit du crime. Tu as fait croire à une innocente qu'elle était une meurtrière !

Mia : C'est faux je…

Sakura : Tu as menti à tout le conseil, mais quel genre de personne es-tu ?

Yamaka : Une personne sans cœur, sans foi…

Mia : Je… Je t'aime Setsu-kun, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas choisi ? Je n'ai cessé de t'aimer et il a fallut que tu choisisses mon amie d'enfance Yota puis Nahari ! Et moi ?

Yamaka : Je les aimais

Mia : Tu n'a jamais sû choisir entre elles mais si elles n'étaient plus dans ta vie, tu serais à moi, rien qu'à moi ! commença-t-elle à hurler en pleurant

Yamaka : Mais tu étais ma meilleure amie comment aurais-je pu éprouver des sentiments ? Je t'aime certes mais pas comme tu l'aurais voulu !

Mia : Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Tu m'as fais souffrir ! C'était pour toi, pour nous tout ça !

Yamaka : Et moi tu crois que je n'ai pas eu de peine ? Tu m'as enlevé deux personnes chères à mon cœur en tuant la première et en me faisant croire que l'autre était une meurtrière !

Tomoyo : Suffit ! La vraie victime ici c'est Satsuki !

Sakura : La seule raison pourquoi elle ne t'a pas dénoncé quand elle a commencé à recouvrer ses souvenirs c'est parce que vous étiez toutes trois les meilleures amies du monde : Yota, Satsuki et toi. Elle ne voulait pas y croire alors elle a endossé toutes les responsabilités pour ton crime mais c'est finit, nous avons appelez la police, ils t'attendent devant la porte, c'est finit Karashi-san

Mia : Nooooooooon ! hurla-t-elle

On apprit plus tard que Mia Karashi serait jugé et renvoyé de l'établissement. Mais aussi que de nombreux élèves s'étaient excusés auprès de Nahari, celle-ci les acceptèrent. Yamaka reproposa à Nahari d'être avec lui mais elle refusa

Sakura : Alors c'est finit ?

Nahari : Oui ! Merci Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san ! Mon père m'a déjà inscrit dans un autre établissement

Tomoyo : Alors tu pars vraiment ?

Nahari : Oui, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ ! Mais je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissante pour tout

Sakura : Ce n'est rien on est juste là pour t'aider

Nahari : Moi aussi un jour je vous rendrais un énorme service, si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, appelez moi, tenez c'est mon numéro dit-elle en tendant une feuille de papier

Sakura : Merci

Nahari : Au revoir

Elle quitta ce lycée pour de bon pour s'installer à Tokyo, alors qu'elle était sur les quais de la gare, elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom, elle se retourna et vit Yamaka

Nahari : Yamaka ?

Setsu : Je… enfin si tu veux savoir, je voulais rompre avec Yota pour être réellement avec toi

Nahari : Oui, mais tu ne m'as pas cru quand on m'accusait c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal pas que tu sois avec Yota-san mais que tu ne m'ais pas cru…

Setsu : Je suis désolé

Nahari : Il est temps d'oublier et de prendre un nouveau départ

Setsu : Si un jour tu veux qu'on… enfin sache que je serais toujours là !

Nahari : C'est gentil mais c'est fini…

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuki & Sabrina present :**

**Card Mistress Sakura**

**Episode 3 : Le réveil de mon âme, apprends-moi à aimer**

_Cela fait bien une semaine que je la guette sans pouvoir m'en approcher…Elle est celle qui me montrera le chemin, m'en veux tu Serika ? M'en voudras-tu si je gouttais de son sang ? Son parfum extase allèche tous mes sens comme quand je t'ai rencontré. Mais je ne cesserais de t'aimer car tu es mienne et que je ne pourrais oublier le fait que tu ais sacrifié ta vie pour moi, pour le monstre que je suis… un vampire…C'est pour cette raison que je prends plaisir à tuer les humains, parce que ce sont eux qui ont prit ta vie, ils sont devenus si pathétiques et si avides de pouvoir et toi… tu m'as laissé dans ce monde, que me dirais-tu Serika pour apaiser ma peine ?_

A l'entente de la sonnerie de son réveil, Sakura s'éveilla péniblement, la fatigue l'emportait sur sa motivation à se lever

Sakura : Hum… dit-elle en se tournant sur le côté tout en remontant les couvertures

Une petite peluche jaune sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau et vola jusqu'au lit de Sakura, il l'observa de toutes parts et vit qu'elle ne semblait pas décider à ses lever

Kero : Sakura réveille toi, il est sept heures du matin !

Sakura : Laisse moi dormir encore un peu… gémit-elle

Kero : Non ! Aujourd'hui tu es de corvées ! s'énerva-t-il

Sakura s'assit sur son lit, ses cheveux en bataille recouvraient ses yeux fatigués, elle regarda Kero en baillant et il soupira

Kero : Si tu m'avais écouté hier et que tu avais fait tes devoirs juste après être rentré, tu ne te serais pas couché à une heure du matin ! dit-il en s'asseyant sur un coussin

Sakura : Oui… Oui… ! lui répondit-elle sans être totalement convaincu par ses conseils

Elle sortit de la chambre pour rentrer dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette, puis, elle enfila son uniforme. Elle repassa par sa chambre pour prendre son sac et se coiffer et descendit les escaliers en trombe

Sakura : Oh ! Non ! Je vais être en retard ! dit-elle entre deux bouchées de son petit-déjeuner

Voix : Alors Eriol on guette Sakura dès le matin ? demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux longs

Eriol : Humpf ! Nakuru pourquoi tu n'irais pas plutôt t'occuper du petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-il en faisant disparaître l'image de Sakura de son plancher

Nakuru : Oui ça va ! dit-elle en lui tirant la langue

Eriol : Pauvre Sakura-san… dit-il en soupirant

Spinel : Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter ça ! Ca en devient lassant ! dit-il d'une voix blasée

Eriol : Oui, parce que cette fois, il va lui falloir affronter une de ses plus grosses peurs…

Spinel : Encore un rêve prémonitoire ? demanda-t-il soudain intéressé

Eriol : Oui et non… répondit-il vaguement

Spinel : Comment ça ? insista-t-il

Eriol : Le futur est menacé, c'est pour cette raison qu'il nous faut des alliers !

Spinel : As-tu contacté Syaoran ?

Eriol : Pas encore et même s'il arrivait maintenant, il serait inutile

Spinel : Je vois… mais tu pourras toujours compter sur nous !

Eriol : Dis-moi Spinel, as-tu déjà entendue parler d'Arwen Seltor ? demanda-t-il en souriant

Spinel : Ne me dis pas que…

Eriol se contenta de sourire comme à son habitude et fit rire Spinel, les prochains jours allaient être mouvementés

Sakura arriva en classe après avoir engloutit un petit déjeuner en moins de 10 minutes et pédaler comme une folle sur son vélo. Elle l'avait accrocher et était passer par le vestiaire pour changer de chaussures puis monta directement sans prendre le temps de faire une pause. Une fois arrivée devant la salle, elle inspira et expira profondément pour reprendre son souffle puis ouvrit la porte

Sakura : Ah ! Je suis la première ! constata-t-elle

Elle posa ses affaires à son bureau et commença à écrire sur le tableau les corvées de la journée en consultant le cahier de classe, quelques minutes plus tard, l'autre élève arriva pour l'aider, il s'agissait d'Eriol

Eriol : Ohayou

Sakura : Ohayou Eriol-kun dit-elle en posant la craie

Elle alla chercher de l'eau pour mettre les fleurs qu'Eriol avait apporter dans un vase puis ils l'entreposèrent dans le fond de la classe. Eriol passa un coup de chiffon sur les tables et le bureau du professeur et Sakura un petit coup de balai. L'anglais s'arrêta soudain et observa Sakura dans sa tâche, quand elle le remarqua, elle se figea et se tourna vers lui

Sakura : Nanni ? demanda-t-elle gênée

Eriol : Dis-moi Sakura t'intéresses-tu à la mythologie ?

Sakura : Euh…non pas vraiment dit-elle en reprenant sa corvée, il faut dire que je n'aime pas beaucoup lire ! dit elle embarrassée

Eriol : Oh, c'est dommage ça t'aurait beaucoup aidé ! dit-il en esquissant un sourire

Sakura : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement

Eriol : Médite la dessus ! dit-il en reprenant son ménage

Yamazaki apparut d'un coup derrière eux et fit sursauter Sakura qui lâcha son balai par peur. Pendant qu'il souriait, Sakura posa une main sur son cœur et se remettait de son attaque

Yamazaki : J'ai entendu que vous parliez de mythologie ! dit-il en levant le doigt

Eriol : En effet, notamment de celle qui concerne les créatures féeriques…

Yamazaki : Ooooh, j'en connais un tas dessus ! Mais il existe plusieurs sortes comme par exemple les nymphes, les fées, les nains et même les elfes. Ce sont toutes des créatures très importantes, prenons exemple sur les elfes, créature splendide qui ont pour reine Arwen Seltor, elles communiquent avec la nature et dansent et chantent lorsque vient une nouvelle saison ! Je sais aussi que pour les nymphes…

Chiharu : Yamasaki-kuun ! hurla-t-elle en courant à toute vitesse, quand arrêteras-tu de dire des âneries ? demanda-t-elle en lui tirant l'oreille

Eriol : Mais ce qu'il dit n'est que la vérité…

Sakura et Chiharu : Vraiment ? demandèrent-elles étonnées

Eriol : Oui ! Tu as sûrement du lire le nouveau lire de Sakuradai-sensei ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Yamakasi

Yamazaki : Exact ! Oh ! Hiiragizawa-kun merci de me croire ! dit-il en pleurant en joie

Eriol : Mais de rien !

Sakura et Chiharu se lancèrent des regards suspicieux ( comme ça ¬¬ ) et ne savaient ni l'une ni l'autre si les paroles prononcées par Eriol et Yamakasi étaient réellement vraies, elles se concertèrent alors entre elles

Chiharu : Je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore complices cette fois-ci ! Qu'en penses-tu Sakura ? ¬¬

Sakura : Hum… Difficile de croire deux personnes qui par le passé s'unissaient pour raconter des mensonges ! ¬¬

Chiharu : Pourtant ils ont l'air sincère cette fois… C'est la première fois que je vois Yamakasi pleurer de joie ! Ca ne veut dire qu'une chose…

Sakura : Laquelle ?

Chiharu : Il a dit vrai !

Elles se figèrent et se scrutèrent mutuellement pendant un long moment puis éclatèrent de rire

Chiharu : Totalement impossible !

Sakura : Oui c'est totalement… Impossible !

La sonnerie retentit tandis que les derniers élèves entrèrent dans la salle, tout le monde s'installa à sa place, le professeur qu'il devait avoir en première heure arriva, l'élève déléguée, en autre, Rika Sasaki se leva

Rika : Levez vous ! Saluez !

Tout le monde : Ohayou, Teshida-sensei

Teshida-sensei : Ohayou mina-san ! Bien pour commencer, j'ai une annonce à vous faire ! Je sais que c'est peu commun mais une nouvelle élève va arriver dans cette classe !

Les élèves chuchotèrent tout bas des « encore ? » , « c'est étrange ». Il était très rare que deux élèves arrivent dans une même classe à quelques semaines d'intervalles et surtout, après la rentrée. L'arrivée d'Eriol avait déjà suscité beaucoup de curiosité mais l'arrivée de cette nouvelle élève attisait encore plus leur attention.

Teshida-sensei : Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! Entrez mademoiselle !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, mesurant environ un mètre soixante douze et ayant une fine silhouette fit son entrée. Et on pouvait dire que la nature l'avait gâtée, elle avait une forte poitrine et un visage d'ange ce qui faisait déjà des envieuses dans la classe alors que les garçons étaient subjugués par sa beauté

Teshida-sensei : Bien, je vous présente Onizaka Yuna

Yuna : Ohayou ! Je suis ravie de faire partie de votre classe !

Teshida-sensei : Bien tu t'asssiras… Voyons… Devant Kinomoto-san

Cette dernière se leva en entendant son nom et regarda la nouvelle en souriant, la nouvelle lui rendit son sourire

Yuna : Yosh !

Elle s'installa et les cours reprirent jusqu'à la pause déjeuner, Sakura n'en pouvait plus de la longue matinée qu'elle avait passé et s'était presque endormie pendant le dernier cours. D'ailleurs, elle aurait continuer à somnoler si le professeur ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre en frappant son livre sur le bureau de Sakura, lui causant un réveil « électrique »

Sakura : Aaah ! Enfiiiiin… Et moi qui mourrais de faim !

Tomoyo : Ton père t'a préparé un bento ? demanda-t-elle

Sakura : Oui, il a eu le temps ce matin… Tu veux goûter Tomoyo-chan ?

Tomoyo : Non merci dit-elle en souriant, tiens, voilà la nouvelle…

Sakura : Ah bon ? Où ça ?

Tomyoo : Derrière toi !

Sakura s'était retourné et voyait la jeune fille marcher en leur direction, soudain, elle fut accosté par un groupe de garçons de leur classe mais aussi des autres. Entourer des jeunes hommes, elle ne pouvait que subir l'interrogatoire qu'ils allaient lui faire subir…

Sakura : La pauvre ! dit-elle en retournant à son bento

Tomoyo : Oh my… dit-elle en souriant

Jeune homme 1 : Alors, Onizaka-chan de quel pays viens-tu ?

Yuna : De très loin, des pays nordiques en fait

Jeune homme 2 : Vraiment ?

Elle était assaillit de questions et semblait étouffer parmis eux, Eriol qui passait dans le coin, la tira de son embarras

Eriol : Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faudrait la laisser respirer un peu ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras

Jeune homme 3 : Oui, bien sûr, désolé Onizaka-chan…

Yuna : Ce n'est pas grave ! dit-elle en souriant

Les élèves s'éloignèrent et Eriol continua sa route son chemin en esquissant un sourire, Yuna fronça des sourcils et s'en alla à son tour pour rejoindre Sakura et Tomoyo qui déjeunaien plus loin, sous un peuplier

Sakura : Tomoyo-chan, ton bento a l'air délicieux ! C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

Tomoyo : Merci, oui oui c'est moi !

Sakura : Tu en as des talents ! dit-elle admirative

Tomoyo : Ohohohoho ce n'est rien en comparaison avec toi !

Elles entamèrent leur déjeuner quand elles entendirent des pas un peu plus loin, une personne déboulait à toute vitesse dans leur direction

Tomoyo : Ne serait-ce pas ?

Sakura : Si, Onizaka-chan arrive

Yuna : Ohayou ! dit-elle en s'inclinant

Sakura : Ohayou, voudrais-tu te joindre à nous pour déjeuner ?

Yuna : Avec plaisir ! dit-elle en s'asseyant

Tomoyo : Yuna-chan c'est ça ?

Yuna : Oui

Tomoyo : Je te présente Sakura et moi je m'appelle Tomoyo

Yuna : Ravie de faire votre conaissance !

Sakura : J'ai entendu dire que ton pays natal était un pays nordique, c'est exact ?

Yuna : Parfaitement !

Tomoyo : Ah oui ? Et lequel ?

Yuna : Je viens d'Asgard plus précisément d'Alvheim dit-elle fièrement

Tomoyo la regarda avec des yeux ronds et éclata de rire, Sakura et Yuna la regardèrent étrangement

Sakura : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre

Tomoyo : Et bien, il y a que c'est le nom du monde des Dieux dans la mythologie nordique !

Yuna : Tu ne te trompes pas dit-elle sérieusement

Tomoyo : C'est impossible ! Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire légende racontée dans un livre par Sakuradai-sensei !

Yuna : Non, ce n'est pas une légende ! Et Sakuradai-sensei est comme moi !

Sakura : Quoi ? Quoi ? dit-elle en insistant, comment ça il est « comme toi » ?

Tomoyo : Oh, Sakura-chan tu ne dois pas connaître !

Sakura : Ca c'est sur dit elle en boudant

Yuna : Je ne suis pas complètement humaine à vrai dire…

Sakura : C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle en levant le sourcil

Yuna : J'ai une mission, c'est pour cette raison que je suis venue sur Terre

Sakura : De quoi ? De quoi elle parle ? Tomoyo-chan, je ne comprend rien !

Tomoyo : Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre non plus ! dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Yuna : Je suis venue rencontrer la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes et lui apporté mon soutien dit-elle fièrement

Sakura : Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! dit-elle en faisant l'ignorante

Yuna : C'est bien toi, la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes ! dit-elle en lui serrant la main vivement, tu es le successeur de Clow Read, le plus grand magicien de tous les temps ! C'est toi la nouvelle magicienne qui doit prendre sa relève ! dit-elle tout fort, si tu savais, c'est tellement un honneur, tu es tellement célèbre ! La magicienne qui a succédé à Clow Read ! Ah lala et dire que l'on ne croyait pas ! dit-elle en continuant de secouer la main de Sakura

Sakura : Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! lui dit-elle soudain en lui mettant sa main sur la bouche

Yuna : Moach jach uouch elche !

Sakura : Comment ?

Yuna : Je disais, répondit elle en enlevant la main de Sakura de sa bouche, moi je suis une elfe, la descente de notre reine Arwen Seltor

Sakura : Tu es une quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites

Yuna : Une elfe ! dit-elle en insistant

Sakura : Mais bien sûr… ¬¬

Yuna : Tu ne me crois pas ? C'est un peu normal en fait, c'est si soudain ! rigola-t-elle, bon attention, je vais te faire une démonstration de mes pouvoirs

Elle se leva et sortit un pendentif qu'elle posa dans le creu de sa main, puis, elle ferma les yeux

Yuna : Oh pouvoir divin de la nature, libère le pouvoir de ce médaillon, révèle mon véritable visage moi, Yuna, princesse d'Alvheim je te l'ordonne !

Rien ne se produisit et Sakura leva un sourcil, il était évident qu'elle avait mentit mais ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus était le fait qu'elle connaisse l'existence des cartes de Clow mais aussi de sa véritable identité

Yuna : Comment ? Médaillon, médaillon ! dit-elle en frappant dessus à coups de poings

Sakura : Viens, Tomoyo-chan, cette personne est trop bizarre ! dit-elle méfiante

Yuna : Sakura-san attends ! Mais atteennnnds ! Implora t'elle à genoux

De loin on pouvait voir Eriol adossé à un arbre qui rigolait. Il observait Sakura qui essayait de se débarrasser de Yuna alors que cette dernière s'accrochait à sa jambe.

Eriol : Première alliée trouvée ! Sourit-il malicieusement

Les cours reprirent, pendant que Sakura dormait pendant le cours de mathématique, Tomoyo-chan prenait note pour que Sakura puisse les recopier plus tard, Yuna quand à elle, ne cessait de bidouiller son médaillon pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Lorsque soudain un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, il était si violent que les élèves furent quelques peu secoués, Sakura qui dormait paisiblement fut réveillé si violemment qu'elle tomba de sa chaise

Tomoyo : Sakura-chan !

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et rigola, Sakura se releva péniblement, rouge de honte

Sensei : Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste les travaux de rénovations pour la vieille piscine du toît de l'école

La sonnerie retentit, le professeur et les élèves se saluèrent et le cours s'acheva

Sensei : N'oubliez pas de réviser pour vos examens ! dit-elle en partant

Elèves : Hai ! dirent-ils en chœur

Tomoyo : Sakura-chan était tellement amusante quand elle est tombée de sa chaise ! rigola-t-elle

Sakura : Je sais, tout le monde me l'a fait remarquer… dis-moi, tu étais au courant de la rénovation de la piscine ?

Tomoyo : Non, pas vraiment, elle avait été fermé bien avant notre arrivée tu sais

Sakura : Et pourquoi l'avaient-ils fermé ?

Tomoyo : Je crois que c'est parce que les conduits étaient trop vieux et qu'il y a eu un accident

Sakura : Un accident ?

Tomoyo : Oui, c'est pour ça qu'ils veulent tout refaire, pour éviter d'autres accidents

Naoko : Vous savez quoi ? dit-elle en apparaissant d'un coup, lampe torche allumé juste en dessous de son visage

Sakura : Kyaaaaa ! cria-t-elle en reculant

Naoko : On raconte que…

Sakura : Non je ne veux pas savoir ! dit-elle en s'éloignant

Yuna : Moi je veux ! dit-elle en arrivant

Naoko : Il existe une histoire qui dit qu'il y a environ deux ans, une jeune fille s'est noyée dans la piscine en rénovation. Cela s'est passé un soir vers six heures, où il faisait déjà bien nuit, une jeune fille attendait un garçon sur le toît pour lui confesser son amour mais… le monstre des eaux est apparut et a engloutit son corps ne laissant qu'à la surface un squelette vider de toute chair depuis ce temps, on dit qu'elle hante la piscine pour tuer chaque élève qui essayera de nager muahahahahahahaha

Sakura : Kyaaa ! Nan dit moi que c'est faux ! dit-elle en pleurant

Yuna : Woaaa c'est trop cool ! dit-elle ravie

Naoko : Vraiment ? Si tu veux j'ai pleins d'histoires comme ça ! sourit-elle sadiquement

Yuna : Alors il faudrait que tu me les racontes ! Je veux TOUT savoir !

Sakura : Oui et bien moi, je veux RIEN savoir ! D'ailleurs, je dois filer ! dit-elle en prenant son sac, à demain

Quelques jours plus tard, les travaux de la piscine s'achevèrent enfin et ce fameux jour, il faisait une chaleur monstre. Certains élèves décidèrent d'inaugurer la piscine et ils se jetèrent à l'eau, chemise ouverte et pantalon retroussé. L'eau était rafraîchissante, et beaucoup d'élèves s'amusaient, d'autres préféraient rester au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. Lorsque soudain un élève sentit comme quelque chose s'accroché à son pied, pire qu'une crampe, il commença à couler, voyant qu'il se noyait, les autres le tirèrent hors de l'eau. C'est ainsi qu'une succession d'incidents se produisit pendant cette semaine : des chutes dans l'eau, des bras cassés, des chevilles tordus

Naoko : C'est vraiment bizarre !

Tomoyo : Oui, surtout que la piscine vient juste d'être de nouveau accessible !

Yuna : Ne croyez-vous pas que ça a un rapport avec la fille qui est morte ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant

Sakura : Voyons c'est une rumeur, personne ne va y croire, ne ? dit-elle mal à l'aise en présence de Yuna mais aussi avec toutes les histoires de fantômes qui se racontaient

Tout le monde se retourna et regarda Sakura sérieusement

Naoko : Et si c'était vrai ? lui dit-elle, une lampe sous le menton

Sakura : Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ! Non ! dit-elle en cachant sa tête dans ses mains

Eriol : Allons ! Allons !

Sakura : C'est des mensonges… N'est-ce pas Eriol ?

Eriol : Non, Sakura-san, c'est bien la vérité une fille est bien morte et son fantôme doit sans doute hanter la piscine dit-il sérieusement

Sakura : Je ne veux plus rien savoir ! dit-elle en se bouchant les oreilles

Tomoyo demanda à Sakura d'enlever ses mains de ses oreilles en lui faisant des signes

Eriol : Le seul moyen de faire partir le fantôme est, à mon avis, de trouver pourquoi elle est morte car si cette personne reste dans notre monde, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle n'a pas finit d'accomplir quelque chose qui lui tient vraiment à cœur

Sakura : Je vois… dit-elle tristement, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne me concerne pas ! dit-elle en boudant

Le soir même, Sakura tournait en rond dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil, elle ralluma la lumière et prit son téléphone

Sakura : Tomoyo-chan, c'est Sakura !

Tomoyo : Bonsoir Sakura-chan

Sakura : J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, je sais qu'il est tard

Tomoyo : Pas du tout, je ne suis pas encore couché, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sakura : Voilà, je repensais à ce qu'a dit Eriol concernant le fantôme…

Tomoyo : Et du coup, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-elle en souriant

Sakura : Oui… C'est ça…

Tomoyo : Sakura, je comprenne que tu aies très peur mais tu vois, tu es la maîtresse des cartes et tu aides les gens n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : Oui bien sûr !

Tomoyo : Alors pourquoi serait-ce différent avec un fantôme ? Avant de mourir, cette personne était comme nous, elle était humaine, avait des sentiments aussi

Sakura : Tu…. Tu crois que je dois faire quelque chose ?

Tomoyo : Non, j'en suis sûre ! Et peut-être que cela te permettra de vaincre ta peur ! Et puis, tu n'es pas toute seule, je serais avec toi et Hiizagizawa-kun viendra aussi si tu lui demandes. Tu veux que je me renseigne sur son décès ?

Sakura : Oui, s'il te plaît, je vais essayer de faire un effort !

Tomoyo : C'est bien ! Oyasumi, matta ashta ! (Oyasumi: bonne nuit, Matta ashta: à demain)

Sakura: Oyasumi-nasai, matta ashta

Elle raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, Kero qui avait été réveillé par la lumière, sortit de son tiroir

Kéro : Qu'est qui ne va pas Sakura ?

Sakura : C'est juste qu'un fantôme ère dans l'école dit-elle en frissonnant

Kéro : Je croyais que tu en avais peur ?

Sakura : Et bien, ce fantôme a causé beaucoup de problèmes et de dégâts et d'après Tomoyo et Eriol, je devrais l'aider…

Kéro : Je vois ! Encore une aventure pour la fleur de cerisier !

Le lendemain, Sakura et Tomoyo discutèrent dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes

Sakura : Alors, as-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

Tomoyo : Et bien, la véritable identité du fantôme est Nobuhiro Sakata, jeune fille de première année. Il y a deux ans, elle était sur le toit de l'école au bord de la piscine pour on ne sait quelle raison….

Eriol : Et elle a glissé et s'est cognée la tête sur le rebord de pierre de la piscine, hémorragie et fracture du crane, aucune chance de survie dit-il en interrompant la japonaise

Tomoyo : Comment es-tu au courant ?

Eriol : Je t'ai entendu discuter avec l'une de tes sources… dit-il en souriant

Tomoyo : Vraiment, il faut que je sois plus discrète dorénavant ! dit-elle en le regardant plein de reproches

Eriol : Mais c'est déjà du très bon travail, je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même

Tomoyo : Merci mais on ignore toujours la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait sur le toit, c'est peut-être un suicide !

Eriol : Non, elle attendait quelqu'un !

Tomoyo : Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Eriol : C'est simple, aucune jeune fille ne s'aventurerait si tard dans le noir dans un tel endroit et le suicide n'est pas justifié !

Tomoyo : Et pourquoi pas ?

Eriol : Mes sources m'ont dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'un jeune homme et qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une déclaration d'amour. Mais le jeune homme en question n'est jamais venu, apparemment, notre fantôme avait été devancé

Sakura : Donc elle a attendu tout ce temps toute seule pendant ce temps…

Eriol : Si tu veux en savoir plus, je peux te dire que le jeune homme se prénomme Norikazu Akira

Tomoyo : Oui merci dit-elle en tapant sur son ordinateur. J'y suis ! je passe donc aux derniers renseignements, Akira… il est en dernière année et fait partie de l'équipe de basket ball dont il est le capitaine mais il a déjà une petite amie la fameuse petite amie qu'il a rencontrée le jour où Sakata est morte, elle s'appelle Okuse Saki, elle est aussi en 3ème année

Sakura : Bien, je crois que ce soir, il va falloir passer à l'action !

Eriol : Voulez-vous un peu d'aide ?

Sakura : Ca ne sera pas de refus, merci Eriol-kun

La journée continua assez paisiblement bien que Sakura soit totalement apeurée à l'idée de rencontrer un fantôme. A dix-huit heures, alors que les élèves quittaient le lycée, ne restaient présents que nos trois héros et tous les clubs sportifs avec leurs joueurs. Nos héros montèrent sur le toit de l'école et se tenaient devant la piscine

Sakura : Bien, on est sur le toit mais il n'y a rien à l'horizon !

Tomoyo : C'est étrange que ce soit aussi calme !

Eriol : Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort….

Ils firent le tour des lieux et Sakura regarda l'eau avec grand intérêt, elle trempa une main et constata que la température était excellente, trente degrés minimums.

Sakura : Ca ne vous dit pas de vous baigner ? Elle est excellente !

Eriol : Sakura-san non ! Sors de l'eau ! cria-t-il

Sakura : Quoi ?

Une ombre apparut juste en dessous Sakura, lui saisit la main et la tira dans l'eau

Sakura : Kyaaaaaaaaaaa !

La présence l'entraîna un peu plus au fond et Sakura vit devant elle, une ombre noire, elle paniqua et voulut remonter mais c'est comme si la surface lui paraissait bien loin, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger et commençait à suffoquer et à manquer d'air

Eriol : Sakura-san ! Utilise la magie ! Cria-t-il

Sakura leva les yeux pour voir Eriol et Tomoyo la regarder mais elle n'entendait pas un mot de ce que Eriol sembler crier. Voyant que Sakura allait risquer sa vie, Eriol retira sa veste et plongea dans l'eau, il essaya d'attraper la main de Sakura mais c'est comme si un mur invisible les séparait et l'empêchait d'atteindre la magicienne. Il fit alors appelle à ses pouvoirs et son sceptre se matérialisa, il utilisa une boule d'énergie mais celle-ci lui fut renvoyé, Eriol matérialisa immédiatement un bouclier qui le protégea de sa propre attaque. Manquant d'air, il fit signe à Sakura d'utiliser sa magie et remonta à la surface

Sakura : Ok ! Release !

Sa clé se transforma en sceptre qu'elle saisit, puis, elle sortit une carte

Sakura : Windy !

La carte utilisa ses pouvoirs mais sans succès, la carte n'arrivait pas à saisir l'ombre ou à défaire sa maîtresse du lien qui l'emprisonnait. C'est alors que Sakura demanda à la carte du vent la remonter à la surface, cette dernière obéit et dans une tornade d'eau, remonta Sakura mais aussi l'ombre qui se tenait devant elle et qui finit par lâcher Sakura

Eriol : Retourne d'où tu viens ! Esprit de l'ombre !

Voix : Pourquoi ? Tout ce temps… Je t'ai attendu dit elle en relevant la tête

On pouvait voir le visage transparent de la jeune fille attristé, une très belle jeune fille aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux bleus

Sakura : Mais tu n'es pas effrayante du tout !

Fanôme : Ils m'ont réveillé…

Sakura : Qui ?

Fantôme : Ceux qui voulaient rénover la piscine, je dormais paisiblement mais ils m'ont… Pourquoi ne me laissent-ils pas en paix ?

Sakura : Sakata-san ? C'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant

Sakata : Oui ! Mais qui êtes vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Sakura : Sakura, et voilà Tomoyo et Eriol dit-elle en pointant ses amis, en fait, nous nous sommes un peu renseignés à ton sujet

Tomoyo : Pourquoi restes-tu ici ?

Sakata : Je voulais le rencontrer… J'ai attendu si longtemps…

Sakura : Akira-sempai ?

Sakata : Oui… Mais, il n'est jamais venu

Sakura : C'est pour ça que tu es là ! Tu n'as pas pu partir parce que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré !

Sakata : Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais et que je l'aime toujours, j'était enfin prête et…

Tomoyo : Le problème c'est qu'il est déjà avec quelqu'un !

Sakata : Je sais

Tomoyo : Comment le sais-tu ?

Sakata : Je me doutais bien qu'il ne resterait pas seul toute sa vie, en plus, il fait partie de l'équipe de basket ball, Aki est tellement populaire !

Tomoyo : C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt séduisant dit-elle rêveuse

Eriol : Bref ! Le but est de pouvoir libérer ton âme de la terre pour que tu puisses t'en aller et nous, retrouver nos vies paisibles !

Sakura : C'est vrai, mais comment ?

Eriol : En accomplissant ce qu'elle n'a pas fait, il y a deux ans, confesser son amour à Akira-sempai

Sakura : Mais comment faire sans qu'il ne prenne peur ou s'évanouisse ?

Sakata : Je pourrais emprunter un corps !

Sakura : Tu sais faire ça ? demanda-t-elle étonnée

Sakata : Oui, je suis un fantôme après tout ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules

Eriol : Oui, et bien vous n'avez qu'à prendre le corps de Sakura !

Sakura : Quoi ?

Tomoyo : My my my, je vais avoir sur caméra une confession de Sakura ! Ca va en faire des jaloux !

Sakura : Tomoyo-chan !

Sakata vola jusqu'à Sakura pour l'observer de plus près tout en tournant autour d'elle

Sakata : Non, c'est pas son genre !

Sakura s'écroula par terre, choquée

Sakata : Son genre ça serait plutôt Tomoyo !

Eriol et Sakura : QUOI ?

Tomoyo : Vraiment ? Je serais flattée de voir Akira-sempai

Eriol : Mais enfin c'est de la folie elle n'a pas de pouvoirs et et …

C'était trop tard Sakata avait déjà emprunté le corps de Tomoyo en rentrant dedans, il y eut un long moment de silence puis Tomoyo releva la tête

Sakata : Woaa ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Ooooh Tomoyo est superbe ! Très jolie corps !

Sakura : Tu veux bien me passer la caméra ?

Sakata : Bien sûr dit-elle en lui tendant

Sakura : Je ne voudrais pas manquer de la première confession de Tomoyo-chan ! rigola-t-elle

Ils se rendirent au gymnase et virent Akira en train de faire une démonstration de ses talents, une fois la mi-temps commencée, Akira prit une pause en buvant un peu d'eau fraîche

Sakata : Il est vraiment beau ! En deux ans, il est devenu encore mieux que je ne l'espérais !

Sakura : On t'attend ici !

Sakata : Merci Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun !

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers Akira puis s'arrêta devant lui, il la regarda

Akira : Oui ?

Sakata : Sempai, je voudrais te parler en privé

Akira : Oui mais vite alors parce que le match va reprendre !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du gymnase, dans un coin isolé sous un arbre

Sakata : C'est à propos de Sakata…

Akira : Sakata ? demanda-t-il étonné

Sakata : Vous teniez beaucoup à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Akira : Bien sûr c'était ma meilleure amie ! dit-il naturellement

Sakata : Voilà je sais que ça va paraître bizarre mais je suis Sakata ! dit-elle courageusement

Akira : Quoi ? Comment osez vous salir son nom ? dit-il en s'éloignant

Sakata : Laisse moi te parler s'il te plaît ! dit-elle en lui rattrapant le bras

Akira : Qu'as-tu comme autres mensonges à me raconter ?

Sakata : Je suis Sakata ! J'ai emprunté ce corps parce que comme tu le sais, je suis morte et qu'il ne reste de trace de moi qu'un fantôme dans ce monde

Akira : Un quoi ? demanda-t-il choqué

Sakata : Laisse moi finir ! Tu te souviens, le jour où je t'ai envoyé une lettre dans ton casier

Akira : Oui, mais je ne l'avais pas lu tout de suite, j'avais un rendez-vous

Sakata : Oui, on m'a dit que ça fait deux ans que tu es avec elle. Je voulais te dire que… C'est dur pour moi…

Un peu plus loin Sakura filmait la scène pendant qu'Eriol les regardaient de travers

Sakura : Ils sont tellement mignons !

Eriol : Mais enfin Akira-sempai sort déjà avec une fille ce n'est pas correct et…

Sakura : Eriol-kun, se pourrait-il que tu sois jaloux ?

Eriol : Moi ? Non ! dit-il gêné

Akira : Comment puis-je être sûr que tu sois Sakata ?

Elle leva les pieds et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille (« tu as un grain de beauté sur la fesse gauche »)

Akira : Sakata ! cria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, c'est vraiment toi n'est-ce pas ?

Sakata : Oui c'est moi dit-elle en pleurant, je t'aime lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille

Akira : Sakata…

Sakata : Je t'aime depuis très longtemps mais je n'attends plus rien de toi et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Je sais que tu es avec une autre fille et je ne te souhaite que du bonheur, tu le sais ça, ne ?

Akira : Je suis désolé si j'avais su, je serais venu ce jour et…

Sakata : On n'avance pas avec des si, ne regrette rien parce que moi je ne regrette plus rien maintenant mon âme est apaisée ! dit-elle en souriant

Akira : Sakata je suis désolé

Sakata : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser

Akira : Mais tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur, je t'aime aussi

Sakata : M'accorderais-tu une dernière faveur ?

Akira : Oui, bien sûr !

Sakata : Un premier et dernier baiser

Elle approcha lentement les lèvres de son ami et elle goutta enfin à ce qu'elle avait attendu depuis si longtemps puis, un halo de lumière envahit Tomoyo et Akira leva les yeux pour voir Sakata, tel un ange

Akira : Sakata tu…

Sakata : Prends soin de toi, dis à mes parents et à ma famille que je les aime et que je ne cesserais de les observer de là haut

Akira : Sakata !

Tomoyo s'écroula à ce moment là, Akira reporta les yeux sur la première année et voulut la rattraper mais Eriol arriva juste à temps et l'attrapa par les hanches

Eriol : Ne la touche pas ! dit-il avec un regard noir

Akira : Je voulais juste…

Eriol prit Tomoyo dans ses bras et partit sans ajouter un mot de plus pour retourner vers Sakura qui continuait de filmer

Sakura : Ouuuuh ! So bad Eriol-kun ! dit-elle camera en main

Eriol : Oh ça va, coupe-moi ça Sakura-san !

Le lendemain, Sakura marchait le long d'un couloir tout en baillant lorsqu'elle entendu Tomoyo l'appeler

Sakura : Ohayou Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo : Ohayou

Sakura: Alors comment te sens-tu?

Tomoyo : Plutôt bien

Sakura : Oh je te rends ta camera et j'espère que tu mettras sur CD ce que j'ai enregistré !

Tomoyo : Sakura-chan !

Sakura : La première confession de Tomoyo-chan ! Ca sonne bien! Dit-elle en souriant

Tomoyo : My my my !

Sakura: Oh fait Tomoyo-chan, savais tu que Eriol-kun n'a pas vraiment apprécié la confession de Sakata à Akira-sempai ?

Tomoyo : Vraiment ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

Sakura : Oui ? empressa-t-elle de dire en attendant sa réponse

Tomoyo : Eriol-kun est gay ?

Sakura en tomba à la renverse, une goutte derrière la tête

Tomoyo : My my my, ce sera comme dans les mangas !

Sakura : Tomoyo-chan, Eriol n'est pas gay ! s'emporta-t-elle

Tomoyo : Oh il faut que je visionne ça !

Sakura : Tomoyo-chaaaaaaaan !

De loin, une présence les observait, toujours la même personne…

Voix : Alors, c'est comme ça qu'elle sauve les gens…

A suivre… Previews for the next épisode 

_Hello, c'est Yuki! Ça va? Alors voilà c'est l'épisode 3 qui s'achève sur une note plutôt gai ! (Et c'est le cas de le dire)_

_Bon alors Sabi et moi on vous laisse quelques aperçus sur le prochain épisode_

_Sakura : Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux rien avoir avec toi !_

_Yuna : Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis une elfe !_

_Eriol : Une nouvelle mission t'attend chère Fleur de cerisier_

_Sakura : Vraiment !_

_Eriol : Et oui ! Et il te faut ta nouvelle allier_

_Sakura : Oh ! Non ! Elle n'a même pas pu se transformer_

_Eriol : C'est la seule à pouvoir communiquer avec la nature_

_Tatsuya : Comment pourrais tu me battre, pauvre enfant, je vais pouvoir enfin goutter à ton sang ! Serika entends tu ? Le moment approche, enfin…_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment_

_Happy new year 2006 !_

_Kiss_

_Yuki&Sab_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sabrina present :**

**Card Mistress Sakura**

**Episode 4 : Confrontation**

* * *

_Bonsoir ou bonjour,_

_On est le 4 mai, il est 00h38, 5 mois depuis ma dernière publication, je m'améliore lol._

_Celui qui a dit que quand on était célibataire on avait plus de temps libre, et bien je veux lui dire que c'est faux! Je suis tellement occupée que j'ai pas le temps d'écrire._

_Je suis passé chez les vieux (25 ans, un quart de siècle) et du coup, je l'ai fêté pendant 3 semaines d'affilées mdr_

_Enfin bon, je reviens avec 2 malheureux chapitres mais bon, c'est mieux que rien_

_Donc en cette matinée, je me suis décidée à publier après mon devoir de finance (juste 7h de boulot) et j'attaque avec du management, vive l'école…_

_Au passage, je tiens à préciser que Yuki m'a abandonner officiellement (officieusement, elle me fournie encore quelques idées lol) pour Card Mistress Sakura, je me retrouve donc seule avec cette fic que j'adore mais qui prendra plus de temps à paraître du coup. Comme le reste lol_

_Bref, passons aux remerciements:_

_- à ceux/celles qui m'ont ajouté en favorite story ou author : julien10, vvjulyvv, setsuna05, PeNnY AsAkUrA Li, Tinoubebe, Sednareinedeseaux, lanaika, Smille, Maitresse Des Cartes, louloutebanana, jade sheppard, lulilafly, SakuraLionel, Lilou-chan-yaoiste4ever, Thoru-chan, Umbris_

_- à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews:_

_* lilichoco : ça va te faire plaisir, voici le chap 2 ^^_

_* stitch : merci beaucoup, voici donc la suite_

_* Syann : oui j'ai changé mon style, je voulais faire quelque chose de plus, une histoire ayant plus d'impact. Je n'abandonne pas le reste, c'est juste par manque de temps mais je persévère ^^. En ce qui concerne les suites, il n'y a rien de prévu pour my brother's woman, j'ai déjà du mal à finir les ones en cours! _

_* vvjulyvv : oui je suis de retour, ravie que l'idée de l'histoire te plaise ^^_

_* setsuna05 : désolé, ça m'a pris 5 mois pour écrire la suite, le "rapide" n'a pas été d'occasion. Je pense que 3 chapitres seront amplement suffisants, surtout que là maintenant, je sèche pour la suite mdr_

_* Tinoubebe : ne désespère pas pour prohibited love, la suite arrivera c'est juste par manque de temps. J'esaaye dejà de finir tous mes ones en cours + fanfics mais le plus horrible c'est que j'ai une idée qui germe toutes les 2 semaines mdr donc je me retrouve avec trop de one shots en cours mais ca vient ^^_

_* Maitresse Des Cartes : merci pour tes compliments, la suite de la destinée des élus est prévu prochainement (c'est une de mes priorités) car c'est mon fic préféré et mon chouchou vu que c'est le 1er que j'ai écrit ^^_

_* setsuna05 : je n'ai pas abandonnée la destinée des élus rassure toi! ca arrive ^^ tout chaud sur un plateau et plusieurs chap pour la peine _

_* AnaÃ¯s: merci beaucoup, ca me fait plaisir ^^ _

_* misamisa : la suite de my last breathe n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite mais elle est sur ma liste ne t'en fais pas ^^. Pareille pour the doll. Par contre, pour card mistress sakura, un peu de patience, il arrive ^^_

_Bon voila, j'ai fait ma béat et je retourne à mon management. _

_A dans un mois si tout va bien avec la destinée des élus je pense ^^_

_Bisoux et merci de me suivre ^^_

_Sab _

* * *

**_Chaque seconde passée en sa présence m'éloigne de toi Sérika. Mon attachement à sa personne, à son sang m'enivrent d'une telle manière que je ne sais plus si je pourrais te rester fidèle comme je me l'étais promis._**

**_La beauté, de son âme et de son corps, est d'un envoûtement redoutable, je tente de ne pas succomber mais cela m'est plus difficile que prévu… surtout quand elle te ressemble à un point où cela en devient effrayant._**

**_Si, par malheur, je devais me perdre, me pardonneras-tu jamais de t'avoir trahi ? D'avoir renoncé à mes sentiments à ton égard pour m'approprier cette demoiselle ? Je ne suis pas faible au point de succomber à la première humaine mais avec elle, tout est différent. Tout est plus fort, plus merveilleux comme cela était de ton vivant…_**

_***Jeudi 22 janvier 2009***_

_Cher journal,_

_Une semaine entière s'est écoulé depuis l'arrivée d'Eriol, il n'a, à aucun moment, révélé les véritables intentions qui l'ont amené ici, à Tomoéda. Je crois qu'il sait quelque chose que j'ignore, je crois aussi qu'il me cache des choses. Il est comme rongé par des secrets qui le brisent mentalement et physiquement. Tomoyo ne l'a pas remarqué mais moi, je l'ai vu. Il a réellement maigri, ses joues pleines se creusent chaque jour un peu plus. Et puis, les cernes noires qui marquent son regard ternissent l'éclat de ses yeux bleus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai peur de lui demander ce qu'il sait, peur de ce qu'il a à m'annoncer. Syaoran n'a pas donné de ses nouvelles depuis un moment, j'aimerais tant qu'il soit à mes côtés, qu'il me rassure. Savoir qu'il est près de moi me donne le courage d'affronter n'importe quel obstacle. Réellement, sans lui, j'ai l'impression d'être inutile. Je veux qu'il revienne, il me manque. Je commence à croire que les relations longue distance ne marchent jamais. Je me sens tellement seule que je n'ai pas l'impression que nous soyons réellement ensemble. Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance à cent pourcent ? N'est-il pas avec une fille en ce moment ? Tomoyo me dirait que je suis cruelle de douter de lui ainsi mais si je lui disais tout ce que je ressens, elle comprendrait sûrement, les sentiments enfouis que j'ai peur de déterrer. En parlant de Tomoyo, elle ne se doute absolument pas de ce qui lui tombe dessus! Je veux dire, elle est très perspicace en ce qui concerne la vie sentimentale des autres mais quand il s'agit de la sienne, elle fait chou blanc! Le pauvre Eriol, dire qu'elle pensait qu'il était gay ! Ça doit lui faire des soucis en plus…_

Sakura posa son stylo en soupirant, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et fixa le plafond, absorbée dans ses pensées.

- Pitchoune, quelque chose te tracasse ?

La demoiselle tourna les yeux vers la petite peluche jaune qui flottait à coté d'elle, il paraissait s'inquiéter sincèrement mais elle sourit faiblement, comme pour tenter vainement de le rassurer

- Tu crois qu'on va avoir quelques problèmes ?

- Tu te demandes pourquoi Eriol est revenu pas vrai ?

- Je ne peux pas nier que ça m'inquiète avoua-t-elle, son retour signifie forcément combat avec des forces surnaturelles et magiques

Son regard se posa alors sur la lune, pleine et ronde, luisant de tout son éclat. Ses rayons éclairaient la rue sombre où se trouvait le pavillon de Sakura. Cette dernière, fascinée par le spectacle, s'accouda à la fenêtre de sa chambre avec Kero.

Elle ne vit pas le camion garé devant sa maison, elle ne remarqua pas l'antenne qui captait sa conversation avec son gardien, elle ne se doutait pas que deux hommes l'espionnaient depuis un moment déjà.

Ils étaient bruns, l'un plus petit que l'autre de dix centimètres. Le premier avait un casque sur les oreilles et fixait un moniteur d'écran. Il retira ses écouteurs et sourit

- J'ai réussi à la filmer, avec sa peluche volante en plus !

- J'ai bientôt fini ! Répondit le second en mitraillant de son appareil photo la chambre de la magicienne depuis l'avant

- Avec tout ce qu'on a, ça va être le scoop de l'année rigola-t-il, je vois déjà les gros titres « la véritable identité de la Fleur de Cerisier »

Son ami approuva d'un signe de tête et ils se tapèrent la main en signe de satisfaction. Heureux à l'idée d'avoir fait l'une des plus grosses découvertes mais aussi à la pensée de la somme qu'ils vont recevoir en récompense de ce travail.

- On rentre, il est temps de tirer notre révérence

Le photographe enclencha le contact quand soudain, une secousse fit remuer le véhicule de tout son long. L'homme à l'arrière tomba de sa chaise et le conducteur appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur par réflexe. Le van ne bougea pas d'un poil. Puis, le silence. Ils se regardèrent, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Paniqués mais aussi inquiets. Le toit de l'engin se déchira dans un craquement aussi vif qu'effrayant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, de parler. Deux poignes les saisirent l'un après l'autre. Aucun cri ne troubla le silence de la nuit, pas même l'horreur de ce qui était en train de se produire. Le conducteur mourut le premier puis vint son ami, leurs cœurs arrachés de leur poitrine étaient encore chauds dans la paume de leur assassin qui se lécha les mains. Il jeta ensuite les deux corps à terre comme de vulgaires déchets et observa, de ses deux yeux écarlates, la fenêtre de la chambre de la japonaise. La lumière était éteinte, ce qui ne l'empêcha d'escalader l'arbre avoisinant pour se poser sur le toit et la toiser en souriant

- Je ne suis PAS gay ! S'énerva Eriol

- Eriol… soupira Naruku

- Et je n'éprouve absolument rien pour Tomoyo ! Renchérit-il

- Ah… maintenant tu ne l'appelles plus Daidouji… sourit Spinel

Il les fusillèrent du regard puis bouda en s'enfonçant dans son large fauteuil de cuir. Naruku l'ignora en terminant son petit déjeuner tandis que Spinel vola près de son créateur jusqu'à se poser devant lui, sur la table

- Tu n'as qu'à pas espionner Sakura toutes les heures !

Malgré son air dénué d'expression, le magicien saisit sa tirade comme une vague de reproches, il posa son poing sur sa joue, coude contre l'accoudoir du siège

- Je veux guetter le moindre danger susceptible de la toucher reprit-il sérieusement

- Avec la sorcière des forets de notre coté, même _lui _n'osera pas la blesser répliqua Naruku

- Elfe, elle est une elfe ! Pesta Eriol

- C'est du pareil au même ! Insista-t-elle en levant les épaules

Eriol leva les yeux au ciel, la première idée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut sans doute de se dire qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il reste coucher. La matinée avait à peine débutée et elle lui semblait déjà de mauvais augure

Il arriva en classe avec un peu d'avance et prit le temps de saluer ses camarades. En s'asseyant sur sa chaise, il arbora son visage angélique traduisant que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il lui était tellement fatiguant, parfois, de jouer ce rôle pour n'inquiéter personne. Bien sûr, les gens aussi observateurs que Tomoyo savait que quelque chose clochait et avait depuis longtemps percé à jour la mascarade du magicien. Que devait-il faire de toute manière ? Annoncer à sa protégée qu'elle devait sauver le monde au péril de sa vie ? Tout cela avec la même rengaine que dans les séries B moyennes ? Non, très peu pour lui. Il désirait avoir la certitude que ses inquiétudes étaient fondées et non pas effectuer de jugements hâtifs sur les dires d'un livre datant de quelques centaines d'années.

Mais il était si las de tout cela, d'être magicien, de devoir être sur ses gardes tout le temps, il voulait une vie normale avec des gens normaux. Pas d'autres magiciens, pas de créatures féeriques ou démoniaques. Juste lui, Eriol Hiiragizawa, l'humain, non, l'adolescent qui profite de ses années de lycée avec ses amis. Tant de désirs irréalisables, tant de rêves éphémères. Tout ceci n'était que le fruit d'une espérance vaine. Son destin était tout autre, après tout, il était la réincarnation de Clow Read, forcément. Si bien que parfois, souvent même, il avait le sentiment de porter le sort du monde sur ses épaules. Des biens trop petites pour tout encaisser.

- Bonjour Hiiragizawa !

L'intéressé se tourna vers son interlocutrice, Tomoyo. Il la toisa un moment, un brin de colère effleura son esprit à la remémoration du mot « gay », puis, il afficha son sourire charmeur

- Bonjour Daidouji

Une salutation un peu trop sèche au goût de la jeune demoiselle qui se contenta de s'asseoir sans prononcer un mot de plus. Il observa ses camarades entrer dans la salle les uns après les autres, puis, arriva Sakura. Yuna lui collait aux basques ce qui devait exaspérer cette première au vu de son air fatigué. Elle le salua, il répondit d'un bref hochement de tête et toutes deux prirent place.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ! S'énerva Sakura

- Mais crois-moi quand je te dit que je suis une elfe !!! En tant que maîtresse des cartes, tu ne peux pas ignorer l'existence de mes semblables ! Riposta-t-elle

Eriol toussa, voyant que des gens observaient avec curiosité les deux jeunes filles, ce qui permit de cacher la dernière réplique de Yuna. Sakura laissa tomber sa tête sur sa table et soupira. S'apercevant de la tension qui émanait de la magicienne mais aussi la soudaine gêne environnante, elle n'insista pas davantage. Le professeur entra en classe et le cours débuta

* * *

**Chine**

- Syaoran…

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice qui n'était autre que sa mère. Le jeune homme aux yeux noisettes se releva dans un moment rapide et agile. Sa chevelure brune, trempée de sueur, retomba sur sa nuque et son front. Il prit une serviette et épongea son corps musclé. Ses yeux, autrefois si doux, s'étaient emplis de gravité. C'était là le regard d'un jeune homme qui avait pleinement prit conscience de la vie et non plus celui d'un enfant. Il enfila sa chemise blanche qui se trouvait à terre et raccrocha l'épée qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, au mur

- Oui mère

Sa génitrice posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et se força à sourire. Son élégance était restée inébranlable malgré toutes les années écoulées. Grande et élancée, elle portait une robe bleu nuit qui lui allant à ravir. Mais les rides qui marquaient son visage n'étaient que le reflet de profondes et nombreuses inquiétudes… Des inquiétudes hors normes

- Tu devrais aller au Japon et la revoir

- Il me semble avoir déjà abordé ce sujet répliqua-t-il en détournant les yeux

- Syaoran, elle a besoin de toi

- Non, ma famille a besoin de moi

Il sortit de la pièce pour signifier à sa mère que le sujet était clos. Cette dernière voulu le retenir mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Plus après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus et endurés. Elle baissa les yeux et soupira

* * *

**Japon**

La nuit venait de tomber sur Tomoéda, une nuit bien calme malgré l'agitation interne réelle. Les médias avaient fait de la Fleur de Cerisier la nouvelle justicière et les dangers qui la guettaient étaient imminents.

Eriol était assis dans un arbre, seul, non loin de chez Sakura. Il tombait de sommeil mais se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il leva la tête pour scruter le ciel, les étoiles brillaient comme jamais

- Bonsoir

Cette voix froide et masculine le fit sursauter. Il porta son regard sur le sol pour apercevoir une ombre, tapie dans les buissons, aux yeux écarlates briller en sa direction

- Je me demandais quand viendrait enfin ce moment

- Tu avais tout le loisir de venir à moi, petit magicien

Eriol descendit de son refuge sans difficulté, sa clé magique dans la paume droite, prêt à s'en servir en cas de besoin. Mais comme si l'ombre avait saisit le fond de ses pensées, il révéla ses dents blanches d'un sourire et la lui saisit. Eriol n'avait eu ni le temps, ni les réflexes d'appréhender son geste. Il se figea et respira à fond pour cacher les légers tremblements qui le secouaient

- Je suis trop rapide pour toi

L'ombre révéla ses traits, il était si beau, si mystérieux que n'importe quel être humain aurait succombé à son charme. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise au ton identique à la couleur de ses yeux, il arborait un visage satisfait et victorieux. Ses vêtements moulaient chaque partie de son corps musclé et sa peau de porcelaine, bien plus pâle que celle d'Eriol, accentuait son charme divin. Sa chevelure noire, mi-longue, était attaché en queue de cheval avec un ruban rouge

- Alors, que veux-tu ? S'enquit Eriol

- Je suis venu pour la maîtresse des cartes répondit-il honnêtement

Eriol serra les dents de rage, prêt à attaquer même s'il était sans défense

- Son sang a un tel parfum… il semble exquis. Rares sont les êtres qui attisent autant ma curiosité et ma soif dit-il en fermant les yeux

- Si tu es venu pour la tuer, tu devras m'abattre avant

- Cela n'est guère gênant, ton parfum, toutefois moins prononcé, a tout aussi l'air délicieux

Avant qu'Eriol ait put lever la main, le vampire se trouva à ses cotés. Puis, ce dernier posa sa main glaciale sur sa nuque en souriant et d'un brusque mouvement, plaqua Eriol contre un arbre. Encaissant le choc avec douleur, il s'empêcha de crier mais toisa avec haine son adversaire

- J'ignorais à quel point cela serait distrayant et… facile

Il relâcha sa prise

- Il est curieux que tu sois si faible quand on pense à ton statut ! La réincarnation de Clow Read ! Le plus grand magicien de tous les temps…

Il eut un air nostalgique et Eriol profita de cet instant pour reprendre sa clé magique et la changer en sceptre qu'il pointa dans la direction de son ennemi

- Je ne pense pas qu'un enfant comme toi soit de taille rigola-t-il

- Je peux toujours essayé répliqua l'anglais

- Je t'ai blessé dans ta fierté ?

- Non, tu as touché à ma famille !

Le vampire soupira et le toisa avec gravité. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et saisit le sceptre d'Eriol si vite que ce dernier n'eut même pas le loisir de bouger un muscle

- Ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver

Eriol, toujours sur ses gardes, baissa les armes. Non pas en signe de défaite mais pour coopérer. Peut-être voulait-il juste parler. Après tout, au vu de ses pouvoirs, s'il avait réellement désiré sa perte, Eriol n'aurait même pas sentit la mort lui ouvrir les bras. Le vampire acquiesça devant sa résignation, comme pour le féliciter du choix qu'il venait de faire

- Lors de ma première rencontre avec Clow, il avait à peine quelques années de plus que toi. Mais déjà, il montrait des signes évidents de puissance et d'arrogance aussi… Ce vieux renard avait tout planifié, dire que je me suis totalement prit au jeu

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir

Le vampire l'ignora et repartit dans ses explications, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même

- Ce jour là, j'ai voulu lui ôter la vie, un sang si pur est comme un trésor pour nous autres, il est source de puissance et de vie. Le sang des magiciens est comme le saint graal car comme nous, ils sont peu nombreux dans le monde. Quel naïf, croire que je pouvais l'abattre alors que c'est ma vie qui allait prendre fin. Bref, nous sommes devenus amis. Avant sa mort, il m'a chargé de veiller sur ta protégée et j'ignorais à quel point tu étais faible, si j'avais su…

Eriol prit cette dernière remarque comme un pic en plein cœur et fronça les sourcils. Premièrement, la journée avait été difficile avec les moqueries de ses gardiens, deuxièmement, Tomoyo pensait qu'il était gay et troisièmement, cet « homme » lui tapait sur le système en vantant les mérites de Clow et lui rappelant à quel point lui, était nul en comparaison. Il le savait ! Depuis longtemps !

Sa main le chatouilla au point que lui asséner un coup de poing en plein nez lui paraissait une solution raisonnable à son irritement. Et au pire, s'il se faisait tuer, on lui ficherait la paix avec « Clow ».

Son corps ayant réagi avant qu'il en ait vraiment décidé ainsi, il se retrouva le poing coincé dans la paume de l'inconnu qui l'avait arrêté comme s'il tenait une plume entre ses mains. Il avait besoin de se défouler et tant pis s'il se faisait massacrer, la douleur l'empêcherait de penser qu'il en prenait pour son grade depuis ce matin

Le vampire para net chacun de ses coups sans aucun effort puis, agacé, il se décida à plaquer Eriol au sol pour qu'il arrête ses vaines tentatives

- Je te l'avais dit

Le magicien leva un sourcil puis, serra les dents

- Écoute, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée et mon égo en a prit un sacré coup depuis ce matin. Et toi, tu débarques de nulle part pour en rajouter une couche alors je me défends comme je peux !

Le vampire éclata de rire et relâcha Eriol qui s'étonna. Enfin, il se calma et sourit

- Tu es tellement immature, un véritable enfant !

- Excuse moi, je n'ai que dix sept ans ! Grogna-t-il

- Et moi trois cent cinquante cinq alors je n'ai pas le temps de jouer

Eriol bouda et s'assit en tailleur par terre, prêt à subir la sentence. Mais en rouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut que son ennemi était assit en face de lui et le dévisageait

- Vas y, tue moi ! Tu es venu pour ça après tout. C'est toujours la même chose avec vous, les démons !

- Vampire rectifia l'autre

- C'est du pareil au même !

- Je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer, ni la maîtresse des cartes. J'ai une énorme dette envers Clow, je la paye dès à présent

- Attends, ce n'est pas toi LE démon qui abattra le fléau sur terre ?

Il avait posé la question en levant les sourcils, intrigué

- Quand bien même je fusses celui dont tu parles, ne crois-tu pas que la ville serait déjà à feu et à sang ? De plus, je ne suis qu'un vampire objecta-t-il avec modestie

- Si Clow t'a désigné, c'est que tu as forcément quelque chose de spécial. Il aimait s'entourer de personnes de « qualité »

- Pourquoi parles-tu au passé ? Pour moi, il est toujours de ce monde

- Je ne suis que sa réincarnation

- Non, tu es une _partie _de sa réincarnation.

Cette nouvelle consterna Eriol au point qu'il faillit se décrocher la mâchoire. Il dut se souvenir de respirer et déglutit trois fois afin de réaliser la signification de cette révélation. L'expression « se recevoir une gifle en pleine figure » lui parut véridique. C'était là la sensation qui s'imposait à lui. Il cligna deux fois des paupières et ses prunelles affichèrent un vide indescriptible, semblable au regard d'un enfant perdu, égaré. Il lui fallu quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que son cerveau se reconnecte et fasse le lien avec les paroles précédemment entendues. Des flots de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête « comment », « qui », « pourquoi »

- Il est temps pour moi de me retirer annonça le vampire

L'anglais le toisa et une frustration s'insuffla au plus profond de lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser filer celui qui avait les réponses à toutes ses interrogations

- Attends, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! S'emporta-t-il

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de ne pas m'appeler « tu », mon nom est Tatsuya. Hamazaki Tatsuya

Sur cette dernière phrase et avant qu'Eriol ait put le retenir, il disparut à une vitesse inhumaine. Trop rapide pour ses yeux, même de magicien. Lui, restait assis là, hébété par la vérité. Ainsi, il n'était pas seul, combien étaient-ils ? Qui étaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils ?

- Eriol ? Demanda soudain une voix féminine

Il osa porter son regard sur la propriétaire de la voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Sakura était penché vers lui, inquiète. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepta et secoua son pantalon avec vigueur. Se salir ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes, il essayait toujours d'être élégant. Sa présence l'embarrassa au plus haut point, il avait été dans un de ses rares moments de faiblesse et il aurait espéré gardé cet instant pour lui. Il savait aussi qu'il allait devoir se justifier et il répugnait à cette idée. Trop curieuse, trop anxieuse, Sakura redoutait toujours ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer. Elle était facilement influençable et trop naïve, trop fragile

- Que fais-tu ici ? Il est tard ! Reprocha l'anglais

- Je te retourne la question. Tu es dans mon quartier

- Hum… dit-il embêté par son absence de réponse. Rien de spécial

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? J'ai sentit ta magie à des milliers de kilomètres !

- Ah ! Je… m'entraînais mentit-il

Les mirettes dubitatives de la demoiselle laissèrent place à un profond soulagement, elle devait avoir fait le lien entre sa présence, sa posture et les sauts soudain d'énergie du magicien

- Tu aurais du me prévenir, j'aurais été ravie de te combattre ! S'exalta-t-elle

Il arbora exprès un air dédaigneux et avec toute l'arrogance qu'il possédait, s'empressa de calmer ses ardeurs

- Tu n'es pas de taille

Elle bouda et grimaça, Eriol éclata de rire et lui frotta la chevelure avec la paume de sa main droite. En parfait gentleman, il la raccompagna chez elle, sourire aux lèvres. Même si ses yeux et son attention ne quittèrent jamais vraiment l'arbre où se cachait le propriétaire des prunelles écarlates

_*** Jeudi 29 janvier 2009 ***_

_Cher journal,_

_La journée d'aujourd'hui fut très calme. Trop calme même. J'ai senti la magie d'Eriol monter et descendre dans un crescendo affolant. En fait, il ne faisait que s'entraîner. Quelle idiote je fais ! Il a sûrement du me trouver ridicule. Je pense que je m'inquiète pour rien. Après tout, il est libre de revenir à Tomoéda s'il en a envie, sa présence ne signifie pas forcément « danger ». Ma peur vient probablement des rêves que je fais en ce moment. En sachant pertinemment qu'ils peuvent être prémonitoires, je pense accorder trop de confiance à mes propres pouvoirs. La seule chose qui m'intrigue, c'est la venue de Yuna, celle qui se prétend elfe. J'ai fais des recherches à leurs propos, elle a beau posséder des traits physiques semblables, sa personnalité ne correspond en rien à ce qui y est décrit. Elle doit juste être un peu « dérangé » !_

Elle referma son journal et fixa le plafond, ses pensées vagabondèrent vers son être cher. Que faisait-il ? Pensait-il à elle ? Son absence de réponse signifiait-elle qu'il avait décidé de rompre tout lien avec elle ?

Elle attrapa son téléphone et fit défiler le répertoire jusqu'au nom qu'elle recherchait. Elle soupira et composa le numéro. Une sonnerie, deux, trois… elle se tenait prête à renoncer

- Allo ?

Elle sentit alors son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son estomac et aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle avait tant de choses à dire, tant de questions à lui poser

- J'ai besoin de toi répondit-elle désespérément

**Fin du chapitre 4**


End file.
